Waiting for a second chance
by Olsenbaby
Summary: People always say that the men are suppose to be the protecter of the people they love..Right? So..did my dad not love my mom? I sometimes wonder if our dad is out there...looking for us? NALEY
1. Ally and Nick

**Ally**

_Dear dairy_

_I'm sitting here at Cental Park, on the bench, you know the one we always used to sit on with my mom, It's just started snowing, can you believe it, its so beautiful, I know what ya thinking __**Why am I at Central Park, I'm supposed to be at the Ophenage,**__ But I just can't take it anymore, the people there are nice and everything, but they only looking after us, because they HAVE to, its not the same, it feels like we at bording school or something, I'm still addament to meet Dad, but Nick on the other hand wants nothing to do with him, I don't blame him in a way but it's still his father, nothing will ever change that.. _

_It was a week ago today that it was your court case mom, that bastard was put away for 10 YEARS, can you believe it, 10 YEARS and he is set free where you will never get to come home again, it hurts so much, I wish you could come back to us. _

_Well I see Nick coming so I better go, but I promise we will talk again._

_Luv Alison._

I looked up and saw my twin brother walking towards me,

"Hey Ally" he greeted, I smiled sadly at him as he sat down next to me,

We sat in silence and watched the snow fall around us, This was going to be our first Christmas without a family, I felt Nick wrap his arms around my shoulder, I smiled as he helped me up, and we slowly made our way back to the ophanage.

"Ally, don't worry, we'll find a home soon, you'll see" Nick told me, I smiled up at my brother, I knew he was just as scared as I was, but I loved him so much for pretending like he knew the future,

**Nick**

_Yo dude, I can't believe im listening to my sister and writting in a diary, thats for morons, but I guess its better then ending up in juvenile and leaving Ally to fend for her self, so here it goes:_

_People always say that the men are suppose to be the protecter of the people they love...Right? So...did my dad not love my mom? _

_Everyday I wonder that, everyday I wonder how my dad could of just left her, to live the painfully life she had. I sometimes blame myself to, if I was there, that day, would she stll be alive. Ally, you know Alison , she say's I shouldn't blame myself and she gets really peeved when I visit mom at the grave, but sometime I don't even realize that I am heading there, I just find myself sitting at her grave. I am still hurting so much, why did it happen? Ally is so detemine to find our dad, but I couldn't care less, he desserted my mom, Ally and me, why should I find him?_

_Anyway, peace out_

_Nick_

**Ally**

_Dear Dairy_

_I know there must have been a reason that our dad walked out on us, the truth is I wonder if he even knows about us, I have never meet him mom used to tell me that "it is a sore subject". But come on I am a 16 years old girl, I think I have a right to know about my dad. Anyway I know that Nick wont help me, so I will have to do it on my own, Pagie, my best friend, she says she is scared that I find him and end up moving away, I totaly get that, but I have to take this chance, or I will forever wonder. Dairy, Pagie has helped me though it, she has been the best, and I love her for it. It's funny dairy, I am looking around my room, its got my poster, and my stuff, it's even has my music but it doesn't feel like mine...I want my room back dairy, I miss everything, including mom singing to me before I go to bed. _

_Anyway Dairy I got to run, got school tomorrow and it's already 1:00 am._

_luv Ally_

"Goodnight mom...dad" I said kissing the photo that I had, the one photo I had of them, I was scratching around the house one day when I was small and found it in an old box...to this day it is one of the most prized possion I have ever had. I took one last look at the photo and read the back, then placed it under my pilow and difted into a deep sleep.

**"Our first dance"**

**"Nathan and Hales"**

**"I love you Hales"**

**"Always and forever"**

**Hey everybody...this is my new story. I hope you going to enjoy it! Anyway you wil see the rest of the characters in chapter 2. Please read and review! Please, Please, Please review!**

**All the dairy parts are in italic**

**Love Sami**


	2. Tree Hill

**Brooke**

"Wake up" I shouted at Lucas as I picked up a pillow and hit him on the head.

"Hey" Lucas moaned sleepy. I laughed.

"Ashley is moaning because she has to get up for school but you stay in bed" I told my husband.

"Well tell Ash that I have done my fair share" Lucas said grumpy. I smiled at my husband, Lucas and I had been married for 17 years, we had two children, Ashley a 16 years and Ian a 9 year.

"Well she is a teenager I don't think she will care" I smiled at him. Lucas grinned and pulled me onto the bed.

"So do you really need to get up now?" Lucas questioned me. I laughed

"Yeah Luke...our kids have to go to school...come" I said getting up. Lucas pulled me down again and pulled in in for a kiss. I kissed him back and we both lay there on the bed making out.

"MOM...DAD" Ashley moaned as she walked into the bedroom and quicky blocked her eyes. I burst into laughter as did Lucas.

"Sorry Ash...lets get breakfast" I said as I got off the bed and walked into the kitchen, still laughing at what just happened.

"By the way dad...that is such an old move...pretending to still be tired and grabbing her onto the bed to get a girl to make out with you " Ashley whispted to her dad as she followed me out the room. Lucas just starred in shock at his daughter as she walked out laughing.

"Mom...I wanted jungle oats" Ian moaned as Ashley took the last bit from the boxes.

"Sorry wimp" Ashley laughed as she poured milk into her bowl.

"You should of gotten up earlier, then Ash wouldn't have had it first" I told a moaning Ian.

"MOM" Ian moaned again.

"You tell him mom" Ashley said laughing.

"Shut up" Ian shouted at Ashley.

"You two stop fighting" I moaned at them both.

"She started" Ian shouted.

"Did not" Ashley said pulling a tounge

"Did to" Ian said tightning his fists

"Did not" Ash said.

"DID TO" Ian shouted more now.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!" I shouted as I stood in the middle of them.

"But mom" Ashley said.

"Stop complaining and just get your self ready for school, or you gonna be late" I said angry.

Both Ashley and Ian stood staring at me.

"NOW!" I shouted at them both. They both sighed and headed upstairs.

"Whats going on here?" Lucas asked as he came to the kitchen.  
"Just normal Scott mornings" I laughed as I kissed Lucas.

"Okay...so is everything set for tomorrow?" Lucas asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah we just have to let Peyton know what time we are leaving and when we will be back...otherwise Ashley is staying at Peytons and Ian at Rachels" I said as I pouring myself and Lucas some coffee.

"Good, cause I am looking forward to it" Lucas said as he took the coffee from me.

"I know, me to, just think a whole weekend without two moaning children, and just you and me and a New Your City" I laughed.

Lucas walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. "I keep thinking of how much fun we are going to have" He said looking me up and down.

"Hell yeah" I said as I kissed him.

Lucas pulled away. "Well I have to go and see mom first and then I am heading to the shop, I will be back by dinner" Lucas said as he kissed my head. "What are your plans for today?" he asked me.

"I am having Lunch with Peyton and Rachel and then I will be packing...but mostly missing you" I smiled at Lucas. He smiled at me and kissed me.   
"Ian come ...we are going to be late" Lucas shouted. Ian came running down stairs.

"Bye mom" Ian shouted. I waved goodbye to Lucas and Ian as they drove off.

"So I am spening the weekend at Kylies tomorrow night, we have been invited to this huge Christmas break party, I mean everybody who is anybody we ill be at this party" Ashley told me.

"Ashley, I don't want you drinking" I snapped at her.

"Oh come on mom, you always like that, but Aunt Peyton told me what you were like at school, so why can't you just give me a break" Ashley asked annoyed.

"Becasue I know what it did to me, I don't want you like that...Ashley promise me you wont drink, or I wont let you go to that party" I told her.

"Fine I wont get DRUNK" Ashley moaned.

"Peyton is going to keep on eye on you Ashley so don't think you can out smart me" I snapped again.

"Don't worry mother" Ashley moaned as she walked out the house and to her car.

"Bye" I shouted.

"Bye" Ashley said scaralily.

I sighed as I closed the door, it was such a mission every morning to get them out of the house...I laughed as I remember what I was like..boy I suddenly felt sorry for myself.

**Ashley aka Ash**

I threw my books in the backseat and got into my car. My parents had bought me a new car for my 16th birthday, I love this car, it really did it's job, getting me and my friends places, we loved having our own freedom. I started the car and drove to Kylies.

**Peyton**

"Ashley will be here any minute" Kylie told me.

"I know so just have some breakfest before she comes" I told her.

"But mom I am not hungry" Kylie moaned.

"You have to eat something...look at you already, you are way to skinny" I moaned at her.

"Daddy..please tell mom to leave me alone" Kylie asked as Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Here buy yourself some lunch" Jake said giving Kylie some money.

"Thanks daddy...you the best" Kylie said as she took the money.

BEEP

"There's Ash" Kylie said as she grabbed her books off the tabel, kissed her dad on the cheeck and waved at her mom as she raced out the door.

"What was that?" I asked Jake as he sat by the tabel.

"As long as she eats then it's fine" Jake said

"No I say she has to ...then her daddy dearest comes alone and she doesn't...Jake it's not working out" I said angry.

"Okay I am sorry...I like being the hero" Jake said with a shy smile.

I looked at him and couldn't help but smiled. "Whatever Jake" I said before I burst into laughter. Jake and I had been married for 16 years, we had Jenny, which was now 18, Kylie was 16 years and Belle which was 4.

"Okay I wont do that again" Jake said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"If you do that a couple of more times, I might be able to forgive you" I joked with him.

"Okay ma'am" Jake said as he pulled me into his arms and we kissed.

**Jenny**

Bring..Bring

"Hello" Isabelle asnswered. "Hey Belle" Sam said into the phone. Sam was Jenny best friend

"Hey Sam" Belle said exicted.

"Can I speak to Jenny?" Sam asked.

"Sure...Jenny" Belle shouted from the telephone.

"What wrong ?" I asked her.

"It's Sam" Belle said proudly that she remebered who it was.

"Oh okay" I said taking the phone from Belle and talking into it.

"Hey Sam..whats up?" I asked.

"Hey Jenny" Sam said. I had always consider Peyton as my mother, I still spoke to Nicky but Peyton was the only mother to me.

"You mind picking me up?..." Sam asked.

"Okay, just make sure your are ready in 15 minutes" I said.

"Yeah sure...tell Kylie that cheerleading practice is this afternoon" Sam said.

"Okay, when I see her I will let her know" I said into the phone before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Daddy" Belle shouted as she ran into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, how you?" Jake asked her as he picked her up as they eat breakfest together.

"I have to fetch Sam...I will be at Karen's today...so I will be back later" I said to my mom and dad as I grabbed at piece of toast and headed out the door.

"Bye" both my mom and dad shouted back.

**Kylie**

"So what did you mom say about the party?" I asked Ashley as I got into the car.

"Oh that I wasn't allowed to drink" Ashley moaned.

"Have they never been young?" I moaned to.

"You should of seen my mom keep pesting me about my eating this morning...then my dad come to my resuse and gave me money for lunch" I said.   
Ashley smiled. "It works very time, father are way cooler then mothers" Ashley said smiling as we both laughed and Ashley drove to Natasha house.

**Rachel**

"Mom is it cool if I go to this party tomorrow night with Kylie and Ashley?" Natasha asked me.

I smiled at her and nodded my head. "As long as you are home by curffew" I said as I buttered the piece of toasts.

Beep

"Thats Ash...Love you" Natasha shouted as she kissed her dad on the check and waved at me.

"Bye sweetie" Mouth shouted.

"What was that all about...she is usually depressed about going to school" Mouth said as he sat in the seat that Natasha was sitting in.   
"Oh I just said she can go to this party" I said as I kissed my husband good morning. Mouth and I had been married for 15 years and had Natasha which was 15 years old and twin boys Lee and Micheal which were 9 years old.

"Are there going to be boys?" Mouth snapped at me.

I smiled at him. "Probably thats was happens as parties" I laughed.

"I know that...but Tash is just to young" Mouth said annoyed.

"She is 15 years old Mouth..she wants a guy in her life now" I said

"She has one...me and Micheal and Lee" Mouth said

I burts into laughter. "She wants a boyfriend...you can't blame her you wanted the same at that age" I said.

"I know what boys that age want...casue I use to be there" Mouth said getting angry now.

"You can trust our daughter" I said as I walked closer to Mouth.

"I know, but she still my little girl, you know" Mouth said.   
"I know...don't worry when she grown up you still have me" I said as I kissed him. He kissed me back.

"And you still have us" Lee said as the boys walked in.

"Yeah we know" I laughed as I walked up to them and kissed them on the head.

"Mom" Both lee and Micheal moaned. We all laughed.

"Eat up we have to go" Mouth said as the boys ate breakfast.

**Natasha aka Tash**

"Hey Tash" Kylie and Ashley greeted me.

"Hey friends" I said smiling.

"So what your mom say?" Ash asked me.

"Yeah if I am back by cuffew" I said.

"Our parents agreed also...we gonna have so much fun tomorrow night" Kylie said.

They all highed fived as they headed for school.

**Nathan**

I headed back for the hotel, I was so tired I had been to six different hotels in 5 months, I had seen all the beautiful place but it just wasn't the same, I keep thinking of her and what she was doing now! Had she remarried, has she got kids, was she still singing...did she ever think of me? I got into the hotel and lay on the bed...everynight I thought of her...I wonder if she ever really did love me...or she just fall out of love, I still loved her with my whole heart I just wished I could see her again. I fall alseep and woke up the next morning feeling worse...I had been everywhere to try and get over her but the more I saw the more I missed. I needed to go home...so that when I phoned the airport and got the next flight for Tree Hill. I just needed to be at home with my family and friends!

**Hey eveybody...there is Chapter two...hope you like it, The story will get to the point soon, just wanted to show you what had been happening so far with them.**

**Anway please review**

**Love Sam**


	3. Plans for the night

**Just so you know in this story Keith never died...Dan never tried to kill Keith. Karen and Keith still have a daughter Lilly and were married soon after Hales and Nathan 2nd wedding. Dan and Deb will appear later in the story!**

**Lucas**

"Okay that will be great...Yeah Brooke and I are going away from the weekend...Okay I will see you when we get back...Sure Cheers" I said on the phone.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked me.

"Oh Nate...he is coming home" I told Brooke

"Oh really...I can't beileve it, do you think he will really come home...I mean he says that every time" Brooke asked me..

"Yeah I know...it's been about 7 years, and even when we talk to him weekly it's not the same as seeing him" I said thinking about Nate.

"Yeah...but does that mean he found Hales or his...giving up on her?" Brooke asked me worried.

"I don't think Hales is with him...he sounded a little sad this time" I told her.

"I wish Hales could just pitch up here...maybe one day she will" Brooke said sadly

"Yeah me to...but right now I don't see that happening...she has been away for 15 years...she probably married with kids by now" I said.

"I wonder why she never stayed in touch..."Brooke wonder to herself.

"Anyway we just have to wait for Ash and Ian and we can get on the road" I said. Brooke smiled happly.

"Yeah road trip here we come" Brooke joked.

"Come here" I said pulling Brooke into my arms as I kissed her gently on the lips. After all these years I still so much in love with her.

**Ashley**

"So Ryan you going to Chris party tonight?" I asked Ryan just before cheerleading started. Ryan was the shooting guard on the Ravens basketball team.

"Well maybe...are you?" Ryan asked me.

"Hell yeah" I joked with him.

"Ryan...Chris get over here" Jake shouted. Jake was the coach for the Ravens. Whitey was still around and helped Jake out when he needed help, but Coach Whitey was old.

"Then count me in" Ryan shouted to me as he ran to the court to play.

I jump up and down. I had liked Ryan for so long and he was finally starting to realise that I was round and not invisable.

"So I saw you and hottie talking" Tash said walking up to me. I smiled

"I told him I am going to Chris party and after that he said count me in then" I shreked to Tash.

"Well it's about time" Tash joked

"What time is it?" Kylie asked confused.

"Cheer time" I shouted to my squad. I was head cheerleader just like my mom.

We had our daily practis and then we all went back to my house so I could say goodbye to my parents before they lefted for New York.

"Mom...dad" I shouted as the three of us walked into the kitchen.   
"Hey" my dad greeted us. My mom and dad where sitting with Uncle Month and Aunt Rachel.

"Hey mom...dad" Tash greeted them.

"Ashley I want you to listen to what I said about the party tonight...no drinking" my mom started moaing at me.   
"Don't worry mom...I wont break any of your rules" I shouted back at her.

"ASHLEY respect your mother" My dad said as he always threw in his 2 cents.

I signed. "Fine" I shouted as I stormed to my bedroom to pack my clothes.

"It's going to be so nice being free of my parents for this weekend" I signed as I lay on my bed.   
"Don't get to happy...we still have my parents to deal with" Kylie inform me.

"Kylie...shhh...you gonna ruin my dream" I joked with her.

"Moan...moan..moan" Kylie joked back with me.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Tash asked us.

I smiled at her. "Just what my mom told me not to do" I smiled at them both and they both smiled back at me as they helped me get al my stuff..

**Rachel**

"Thanks so much for looking after him for the weekend" Brooke said to me as Mouth and I started walking out the door.

"It's cool Brooke...you and Lucas must have a good time" I said as I hugged Brooke.

"No kids for a whole weekend...how can I not enjoy myself?" Brooke joked with me

We both laughed and Ian said goodbye to Brooke and Lucas then go into the car with us.

"Bye mom dad" Ian shouted as Mouth drove off.

"So we going to pick up Lee and Micheal now from swimming...what would you three like to do tonight?" I asked Ian.

"We like pizas and movies" Ian said

"Then pizas and movies it is" Mouth laughed.

We all three laughed and drove to fetch the boys.

**Kylie**

"Bye mom dad" Ashley shouted from the door as we left the Scotts house.

"Bye girls" Uncle Lucas said as we all left the house.

"So what you going to wear?" I asked them.

"I don't know about me but I think you should wear that new strapless shirt you bought last week" Ashley told me.

"So yeah maybe with those black pants" I said imaging the outfit in my head.

"Yeah that will look hot" Tash said.

"While you guys what about me...Ryan has finally noticed me I have to be more than hot" Ashley said as all three wonder what she could wear.

"We will have to figure it out later...but now we are late and my parents are going to kill me" I said.

**Brooke**

"Thanks P. Jagelski...yeah I will...see you sunday night...bye" I said as I hand up the phone.

"So is everything set?" Lucas asked me.

"All set husband" I joked. Lucas smiled as I grabbed my coat and we both head for the car.

"So Peyton said she will watch Ashley for us...I mean the drinking thing" I said as Lucas and I were on the road.

"You can't keep her from drinking forever" Lucas told me

"What you mean?" I asked annoyed.

"While remember what you were like that age?" Lucas asked me as I laughed.   
"Yeah and I don't want my daughter like that..." I said as I remember back to the past.

"Besides I had a reason...I didn't have parents around...she does" I told Lucas firmly.

"Yeah Brooke...yeah" Lucas said trying not to laugh.

"Just shut up and drive" I joked with him as I hit his arm

We both laughed.

**Peyton**

"Brooke is so worried that Ashley is going to get drunk tonight" I told Jake later that afternoon.

"Where are the girls?" Jake asked me.

"Oh Kylie phoned and said they will be back around 5" I said as I looked at the clock on the wall that read 5:15.

"It looks like they late" Jake said looking at the clock then me.

"Hey mom dad" Kylie shouted from the door.

"Oh here they are" I said as Jake and I walked to the door where the were.

"Hey Aunt Peyton...Uncle Jake" Ashley and Tash greeted.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here" Ashley said as she hugged me.

"Your mother told me to keep an eye on you...so no drinking Ashley...and that goes for you to Kylie" I warned my daughter

"We wont drink...so don't worry" Ashley said all sweetly to me.

I smiled. "I am trusting you three" I said as I walked upstairs to Belle who was crying.

"While what time is it?" Jake asked the girls

"Well the cool people only arrived at like 10:30" Tash said smiling.

"Tash" Kylie and Ashley nudged.

"Opps" Tash said looking at Kylie and Ashley.

All three girls just smiled sweely at Jake.

"Hey little girl" I said as I picked up Belle.

"How you doing?" I asked her as I craddle her. She smiled at me and I took her downstairs to Jake. She was a daddy's girl.

"Jenny phoned and said you can borrow her boots...for some reason" I told Kylie as I walked past her.

"Thanks mom" Kylie shouted happly as all three girls raced upstairs.

**Mouth**

We fetched Lee and Micheal from swimming leason and then headed home before geting supper and videos.

"So Tash said that she will be going with Kylie and Ashley to the party" I said to Rachel.

"While I trust her enough it will be fine" Rachel said as she put coffee on for herself and Mouth.

"You wanna watch a movie tonight?" I asked her.

"But what about the boys?" Rachel asked.

"We will ask Betty to watch them?" I said. Betty was our babysitter.

"Okay...there's this movie I really wanna see" Rachel said smiling.

"Okay so it's setteled we are gonna watch a movie" I said taking a sip of my coffee.

**Jenny**

"Hey Karen" I said as I walked into the Cafe.

"Hello Jenny...how are you?" Karen asked me. I smiled at her.   
"I really don't mind working over time tonight...I totally understand you and Kieth want a alone time...I still can't beileve that you have been married for 16 years.." I said smiling.

"I know I am getting to old" Karen joked with me.

"I am sure Lilly must hate that is your annervisity" I asked Karen.

"She always catches Keith and I kissing" Karen said laughing.

I laughed. "For a 15 years old girl..pretty terrible" I said still laughing.

"Anyway thanks so much Jenny...I promise I will pay you over time" Karen said before she headed for her bag.

"Nah don't worry...just say I am doing it for love" I joked with her as she smiled at me and open the door.

"So if Lilly has another brother or sister...I will tell her it was for you" Karen laughed.

"Oh no...she will kill me" I laughed

"Enjoy" I shouted as Karen walked out and headed home.

I started wipping the one table as I laughed thinking about what Karen had said.

**Karen**

"Hey Honey" I greeted my daugher Lilly

"Hey mom...I am going to this party tonight with Ash, Kylie and Tash is that okay?" Lilly asked me.

"Yeah sure...is it okay if you send the night at one of there house?" I asked her.

"Sure but why?" Lilly asked confused

I just looked at her.

"Oh my word...today is your annerversary, I totally forgot?" Lilly asked me with a shock on her face. I laughed.   
"You don't have to worry about me...I will get my stuff now and leave" Lilly said as she quickly run to her room.

She come back alittle while later with her bags packed.   
"I will be out of your way...even though it freaks me out" Lilly said horrified at the thought of her parents together like that.

"Thanks so much Lilly" I said hugging my daughter tight.

"Love you mom" Lilly said as she hugged her back.

"Love you to" I said as she started for the door.

"And mom please don't get pregantant tonight" Lilly said and then burst into laughter as she walked out.

I looked at her in shock then shook it off and started getting everything ready.

I wanted to show Keith how important he was to me. I got dressed into the nice dress I had picked up a few days ago and sat down waiting for Keith to arrive.

**Keith**

"Hey" I shouted from the front door.

"Hi" Karen said with a sexy voice. I smiled at her and sat next to her.   
"Happy Annaversary" Karen said

"Happy Annaversary" I said back before pulling Karen in for a passionate kiss.

**Nathan**

I packed my bags and took the taxis to the airport. I phoned Lucas when I was there, just to let him know that I was coming back. I had my ticket in and board the plane. I was ready to move home and start a whole new life without Haley James.

**Hey there...Chapter three. Hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Love Sam**


	4. Sibling love

I don't own anything! Even know I wish I did!!

**Ally**

"What happend yesterday?" Pagie asked me.

"Nick and I meet these cool people, only problem, they left!" I told Pagie.

"But did they say anything to you?" Pagie aske me.

"Yeah and she said that they would be back..but you know what alway happens...beside I want my dad" I said sadly.

"You can't give up Ally" Pagie said.

"Oh no...you don't have to worry about that" I said to Pagie.

"Somebody will adopt you and Nick" Pagie said to me.

"Remember that photo that I found of my parents?" I asked Pagie.

"The one at their wedding?" Pagie asked.

"Yeah...well I was thinking of finding somebody who know them and maybe they can tell me that they know my father" I said.

"But you have to admit that it is going to be a long shot, they could of lived the other side of the world for all you know?" Pagie told me.

"I know...but maybe he lives right here in New York City" I said.

"Well then I wanna help you" Pagie said.

"Thanks...You are the best" I said throwing my arms around her and giving her a big hug.

"Okay well lets talk about this after class cause right now we are late" Pagie said as we linked arms and walked arm-in-arm to our english class.

_Dear Dairy_

_I am sitting in english class right now, I am totally baord. I was trying to think were I can start in New York to find him, but the thing is I have to find him. Pagie said that she will help me, so hopefully we have find a lead, the only thing is I am scared that he didn't even live here, what if it's just another waste of time. I need my father so much dairy and I need my mom to. It's two weeks till Christmas and a week till we are offical on Christmas break. _

_Anyway dairy I got to run English is almost over_

_Signed _

_Ally_

**Nick**

"Ally" I shouted running up to my sister after school. Ally and Pagie were standing near the benches.

"Hey Nick" both Ally and Pagie greeted me.

"What you guys doing?" I asked them.

"Just...looking at this" Ally quickly said opening a magazine. I looked at her and she smiled her innconte smile at me.   
"Yeah whatever...come Ally we have to get back" I said grabing her arm and pulling her with me.

"Bye Pagie" Ally said as she waved at her friend. I said goodbye to Pagie and Ally and I headed back to the ophenage.

**Ally**

"How was your day?" Nick asked me..

"The usual...just sitting in boring old classes do the boring old things" I moaned.

"Come on Ally cheer up, it's Christmas in two weeks" Nick shot at me.

"Oh yay.." I said saracastically.

"What's that attitude?" Nick asked me.

"What's so exicting when we don't have a home..parents or even money this year?" I asked him.

"At least we have each other" Nick monaed at me. I looked at Nick, he looked very angry. Okay so at least I had Nick, I suppose I shouldn't have moaned.

"Come on then...we have to get back there" I said

Nick and I got back to the orpahange and I headed towards the room I shared with 5 others girls.

"Oh so the princess is back" LeAnn snapped as I entered the room. I looked at her and then countinued to walk towards my bed. I knew the girls hated me, but what was with her always snapping at me like that.

"Don't look at LeAnn that way, you not a princess" Dana said as she stepped in front of me.

"I never did anything" I said to them.

"Oh so now you better then us I suppose" Michelle laughed. All three of them laughed at me.

"Why don't you quite being such a bitch" I snapped at them again.

"Don't swear at us" LeAnn shouted at me.

"If you would just leave me ALONE" I shouted back at her.

"What's going on in here" the dorn teacher said as she raced into the room.

"Nothing" both LeAnn and I said as I looked at the ground.

"If I hear anything else, you will all be in trouble" the teacher said as she walked out.

"Don't start with us, casue you WILL loss" LeAnn said as she pointed her finger in my face. I smacked it away.

"Is that a threat?" I asked her.

"No it's a promise" Dana said as the three of them walked out. I sat on my bed and sighed. I hadn't even done anything to them, yet they hated me. I just wanted to go home.

**Nick**

_Yo dude_

_Well here I go again...so school was okay...I have a few assighnments to do but nothing to hard. Ally and Pagie were acting strange today but once again that Ally for you. Not much happen. But again that the story of my life. Ally has been so dressped, I totally get what she has been going though but come on, she needs to lighten up and get over this crazy fantasy that our father is going to come to the rescue, cause I know that what she thinks. _

_Peace out_

_Nick_

I put the dairy in my cuboard and got into bed. I started difting into sleep when I heard a voice.

"Nick" Ally tapped me.

"Ally...what's wrong?" I asked her confused.

"I can't sleep...want to sneak out with me?" Ally asked me. I looked at Ally, I could see she was upset.

"It's late" I said to her.

"Well if you don't come I am going on my own" Ally said.

"Fine...but here take this blanket...we are going to need it" I said as Ally and I left the room and snuck out the window.

"Were are we going?" I asked her.

"Wait and see...I found this place the other day, it so calm there" Ally said as she ran in front of me. I smiled and followed close behide her.

"So what you think?" Ally asked me. I stood next to Ally and gasped. It was beautiful. It was the lake, it was now covered with snow, but just the atmoshpher was beautful.

**Ally**

Nick and I stood on the grass. I had found it the other day when I was wondering around here.

"What you think?" I asked Nick.

"It's pretty cool here" Nick said. We lay the blanket down on the floor and sat together. Nick put his arm around my shoulder.

"Mom would of loved it here" I said sadly.

"Yeah...I was thinking the same thing" Nick said. I looked at Nick.

"I am scared Nick..." I said sadly.

"Of what?" Nick asked confused.

"Of forgeting what she looked like, fogeting what she sound like when she used to sing to us...mostly what her love felt like" I said as a tear fell down my check.

"Ally" Nick said as he made me look at him.

"I can't stop you from forgetting her, but I can remind you of what her love feels like, cause everytime I look at you I love you, like our mother loved us and if we remember that, we will rememeber her and her love will live on...promise" Nick said as I hugged him. We were both still missing her so much. I lay on Nick's shoulder and we both looked at the scenes before us, there were two little kids skipping with their mom, they were all laughing and playing around. As hard as it was, it was time for Nick and I to move on, but we both knew our mother would always be with us...till we meet up with her again.

"Lets go" Nick said as Nick and I headed back arm-in-arm, we snuck back in and went back to bed,.

"Night Ally...I love you" Nick smiled.

"I love you two bro...sweetest dreams" I smiled back at him and went to my own room.

**Hey everybody...I hope you guys are enjoying, please if you read this story, than please review becasue I don't want to think nobody likes this story, so please, please please! **

**Anyway just to let you know Nathan and Haley never had James in season 4. Anyway hope you will review. **

**Thanks**

**Sam**


	5. Party time

**Ashley**

"So how do I look?" I asked Tash and Kylie as we sat in Kylie room.

"Hot" Tash smiled at me.

Bring...Bring...

"Thats mine" Kylie shouted as she rached for her phone and answed it.

"Hey Lilly...whats up?...no thats cool...yeah my parents wont mind...okay...we will wait for you...okay bye" Kylie said.

"Whats' going on?" I asked her.

"We have to wait for Lilly...she is coming with and spending the night also" Kylie said.

"Cool" Tash smiled as they all continued to help me look more then hot.

**Lilly**

"Hey Kylie" I shouted as I walked in her bedroom. I hugged all three of them.

"So you all three ready?" I asked.

"Yeah...just waiting for her to get the picture that she looks hot" Kylie said as they all starred at Ashley who was still looking in the mirror.

"Sorry" Ash said as she blushed when she realised they were all looking at her.  
"Lets go" Ash said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

"You do look hot" I said as I hit her on the ass as she walked out. The other laughed.

_**Kylie**_

"So just go in there and flirt with him" I said to Ash as we stood by the door of Chris house.

"Okay I can do this" Ashley said to me as I pushed her.

"Hey.. don't" Ash said as she was looked nervous.

"So Britanny you wanna dance?" I heard a fimlar voice. I looked up and saw Ryan asking Britanny to dance. I looked at Ashley and she looked disappointed.

**Ashley**

"So he doesn't like me" I said as I walked up to Kylie and the others.

"Maybe he hasn't seen you yet" Lilly said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah right" I said as I walked away,

"Hey Ashley" Ryan shouted from where he was dancing with Britanny.

"Wait there...I wanna talk to you" Ryan shouted. I looked at Ryan and a smiled spred across my face.

"Sure" I almost shouted.

"See he totally likes you" Kylie said as Lilly and Kylie walked away.

"So good luck" Tash said as she walked towards some others friends ours.

"Ash would you like to dance?" Ryan asked me

I smiled at him. "Sure I would love to" I said as Ryan took my hand and we headed onto the dance floor as a slow song played.

I turned around to Tash and smiled so brightly. This was like a dream come true for me.

_**I see my future there in your eyes  
Together and forever, it's you and me  
You see cause I wont be listening to what my friends have got to say  
I know they'll be there all the way**_

"So I was wondering would you like go out sometime?" Ryan asked me.

"I would love that" I smiled at him. I couldn't beileve this was happeing.

"You know Ash I have liked you for a long time" Ryan said.

I smiled my sweet smile. "Its funny ...me to...I mean I have liked you also" I said embrassing myself.

"Good" Ryan joked. We both laughed as we continued to dance.

_**You promised  
And I know  
That you will always care  
(I know that you'll always care)  
Through good times  
Through bad times  
You're always there**__  
_

**Natasha**

I looked at the dance floor to see Ashley and Ryan dancing, I was so happy for Ashley, they made a sweet couple.

Lilly and Kylie walked up to me with a drink in there hands.

"Here...saved this one for you, people love this drink" Kylie said as she handed me a drink.

"Hey where is Ashley?" Lilly asked.

"She is right there" I said pointing towards the dance floor to find it empty.

"Where had see gone?" I wonder to myself

**Ashley**

"You wanna go have a drink...every party the guys and I get trashed...people who don't...don't know how to have fun" Ryan said as he grabbed my hand. I smiled at him, but I suddenly got worried. I had to drink or Ryan wouldn't like me and I had just got my chance I couldn't blow it.

"You just have to have this" Ryan said as he handed me a shot.

I downed the shot and hit it back on the table.

"Keep it coming" I demand

**Karen**

"I love you Keith" I whisperd into his ear as we both sat on the couch watching a movie. Keith turned his head towards me.

"After all this years Karen...I have loved you more every day" Keith told me. I smiled at him and lay my head on his shoulder

"Lilly told me this afternoon that I mustn't get preganantt" I laughed as I told Keith.   
Keith laughed. "It's not her fault that we are so much in love" Keith said. I smiled at him

"And that her parents can't take their hands off each other" I added as I rubbed my fingers along Kieth chest. Keith laughed.

"Or that I do this" Keith said as he kissed me and we lay on the couch kissing

**Jenny**

I cleaned my last table, tonight had been really busy. I got myself some hot chocolate and sat at the table.

_**Bring**_

The bell for the door went off and I tunred aorund.

"Sorry we are closed" I said

"Hey Jenny" Nathan said. I smiled as I jumped up to greet Nathan.

"How are you?" I asked him happily. Nathan was like an uncle to me, even know I hadn't seen him for a long time, I'd talk to him on the phone alot.

"I can't beileve how strange it is being back here." Nathan said. I smiled

"What some hot chocolate?" I asked him.

"Yeah thanks" Nathan said. I got up and poured an extra glass

"Besides I want to hear all about your trip" I said smiling as I sat next to him as he told me about where he had been

**Rachel**

"So what movie you wanna see?" Mouth asked me.

"I have to see _She's the man_" I said smiling at Mouth

"Isn't that like a teens movie?" Mouth asked me annoyed.

"So lets pretend we are teens again for just one night?" I pleaded with him.

"Okay two for _She's the man_" Mouth said to the lady behide the counter.

"Yay" I shouted as I kissed Mouth on the check.

**Peyton**

"What time the girls coming home?" Jake aske me.

"I don't know, they curfew is 3:00am I need to stay awake, Brooke asked me to check on Ashley, I can't let Brooke down" I said as Jake sat next to me.

"So do you wanna watch a movie" Jake asked me.

"Or we could just make out?" I asked Jake smiling.

"So watch a movie..make out" Jake said as he prented he had to think about it for a minute.

"MAKE OUT" I shouted as I pushed Jake down.

"Oh Yay" Jake shouted as I lay on top of him and we started kissing.

**Lucas**

We arrived in New York about 2 hours later. We checked into the hotel and decided we wanted to for an nice Dinner.

"So do you think anybody knows why we really come?" Brooked asked me.

"I don't think so..but you still wanna do it..don't you?" I asked her carefully

"Yeah...I am just a little worried about how Ashley and Ian are going to act...expecally Ashley" Brooke said.

"It's just for the hoildays...she will have to get use to it...we can go there first thing tomorrow...now lets just enjoy the time we have alone" I said to Brooke.

Brooke leaned over the table and kissed me.

"Thanks so much for doing this for me" Brooke said

"Sure" I smiled as we both continued to eat our food.

**Ashley**

"Keep them coming" I shouted to the guy. He kept pouring me more and more shots, I downed them and boy was it good!

"ASH...ASH...ASH...ASH" all the guys chantted as I downed more and more shots.

"Ryan I wanna do something" I said as I pulled Ryan with me.

"What?" Ryan asked

I just smile and he followed me.

**Kylie**

"I still can't find her" I said as I meet Tash and Lilly near the dance floor.

"Niether could we" Tash said

"Maybe her and Ryan went somewhere" Lilly said.

"I think she has gone off drinking" I said

"Her mother is going to freak" Tash moaned

"Why?" Lilly asked confused

"She asked my mother to keep an eye on her, to see if she was drunk or not and she even told Tash and I that she is going to get drunk tonight" I said as we all started getting worried.

"Where would Ryan have taken her?" Lilly asked worried.

**Ashley**

I pulled Ryan upstais with me.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked me.

"You will see" I said as I pulled him into the room and closed the door behide us.

"Ash" Ryan said as he stood right in front of me.

"I want you Ryan" I said to him

Ryan pulled me in for a kiss. We both continued to kiss as we fell on the bed.

**Lilly**

"Have you found her?" I asked Tash.

"I heard Ryan's friends talking about Ryan and Ashley going upstairs" Tash said

"That asshole" Kylie said as she heard what Tash said.

"Already trying to get her into bed" I said as the three of us went upstais to find her. It was now 2:30 am, we had searched the whole night looking for her.

"Ash" Kylie, Tash and I shouted looking for her. We saw the only closed door and knocked.

"Ashley" Tash shouted.

"Hold on" somebody shouted back.

Kylie push the door open and saw Ashley and Ryan making out on the bed...

"What the hell" Kylie shouted as she ran up to Ashley.

"What happend here?" I demand from Ashley and Ryan.

"Hey she come onto me" Ryan shouted.

"She is drunk you idoit" Tash shouted.

"So?" Ryan asked liked he didn't care.

"So you took advantage of her..." I shouted as I push Ryan off of Ashley.

"No I wanted Ryan..." Ashley said as she tried to stand up.

"See" Ryan snaped at the three of us.

"We need to get you home Ash" I said as the three of us helped Ashley to the door.

"Hey Ash...next party...see ya" Ryan shouted as he stood by the door.. I grabbed a pillow from the bed and threw it at him

"In your dreams" I said and walked out to help them get Ashley home.

**Ashley**

"Ash...Ash" I heard somebody say as they keep shaking me. I looked up to see Kylie looking down on me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What have you done?" Tash asked me

I tried to get up but I felt so sick, I wanted to be sick, what had happend here?

"Where am I?" I asked Kylie.

"You are in the car...you were with Ryan in the bedroom" Kylie said as she helpped me sit up.

"Oh my word...I didn't sleep with Ryan did I?" I asked suddenly very worried.

"No, he was busying tallking your shirt off...Ash you are drunk and I don't know what to do" Kylie moaned.

I suddnely started to rememeber a little bit.

"Oh my word I was drinking shots and I pulled Ryan upstairs with me...how stupid can I be?" I asked myself as I put on head in my hands. I started to feel sick again so I put my hands over my mouth, what was I going to do now?"

**Kylie**

We finally got Ashley out the house and into car, when we got home we realised that it was 4:00 am, an hour after curffew. I slowly opened the door and we helped Ashley in.

"What do you think you doing?" My mom asked as she switched on the light.

We all looked at her, we couldn't even smile our sweetet smile, nothing was going to save us now!

**Hey eveybody...**

**Here is chapter 5. Hope you like it. Please don't forget to review. I wanna know what you think! Please! Thanks for the people who have reviewed, hopping you still liking the story!**

**Straight from the heart-- S club 7**

**Love Sam**


	6. The next morning

**Brooke**

"Hi we are Mr and Mrs Scott we have an appointment" I said to the lady by the counter.

"Sure...if you can just sit there, I will get Mrs Moore" the lady said as Lucas and I sat on the chairs in the waiting room.

"I am so seared" I whispered to Lucas.

Lucas took my hand. "Don't worry...I am sure it's going to work out for everybody" Lucas said trying to comfort me.

"Mrs and Mr Scot" Mrs Moore said as she walked out the room.

"Hi" I said as Lucas and I greeted her.

"So you said on the phone you wanted a children for the christmas holidays?" Mrs Moore asked.

"Yeah..I always wanted to make another child happy this time..it's been a dream of mine for years" I said.

"I see you have two kids of your own" Mrs Moore said looking at our file.

"Yeah a daughter 16 years and a son of 9 years" Lucas said.

"It always helps to have other children cause then they don't feel lonely but they don't always get on with each other, that's one of the biggest problems" Mrs Moore said.

We both smiled at her.

"While I don't see anything wrong with your file...so I will take you to see the children" Mrs Moore said as she stood up.

"Thanks so much" I said

"No thank you for caring enough" Mrs Moore smiled.

I smiled and Lucas and I followed her to the children.

**Ally**

"Nick you have to help me with my homework" I moaned at him

"Don't worry Ally, I will be back, just give me 10 minutes" Nick complained

I sighed as I watched Nick walk away, he did this every time he had to help me with Maths.

BRING

The bell rang, that always meant there was somebody visiting and everybody had to be on their best beaver. I signed, I didn't really care who was there so I just conuited to try my Maths homework. Urg I hated this!

**Lucas**

"This place is so sad" Brooke whispered to me.

"I know" I said as I grabbed Brooke's hand. We both walked into the main room, all the children where there, either doing homework, watching tv or playing around. There were kids of all ages, manly small ones, but Brooke had said she wanted a girl about Ashley age, or a little young. Brooke let go of my hand and walked the other way. I looked around, there was this one girl who caughy my eyes, she looked so fimalier. I started at her for awhile. She looked up and smiled at something, but that smiled was so beautiful. I pulled Brooke to the side and pointed to that girl.

"Look at her?" I said

"She very beautiful...should I go talk to her?" Brooke asked. I nodded.

Brooke smiled, kissed me on the check and headed to that girl.

I just stood there watching Brooke talk to her, there was defanatly something about her, but what could it be?

**Brooke**

I walked swoly to the girl, I didn't want to frighnten her.

"Hi" I said softly to her.

She looked up at me, she looked shock.

"Hi" she said.

"I am Brooke Scott" I said as I put my hand in front of her.   
"Ally" She said

I smiled as I rexlaxed at bit. We sat there talking for while, about her mainly, she asked me about my life a bit, but while I was talking to her I felt so conceted. I smiled at Lucas and he smiled back. I then told Ally about my marriage to Lucas.

**Lucas**

"Mrs Moore.."I pulled her aside

"Yes Mr Scott" she asked. I pointed to Brooke and that girl

"Who that young lady?" I asked

"Oh that's Alysion..she a lovely girl, she has a twin brother, his around here somewhere" Mrs Moore said looking around.

"And why is she here?" I asked.

"They been here for about 6 months, they stepdad beat their mother to death, they have never meet their real dad...the poor kids have been thought a terrible time...Ally... she is so quite, she has one friends but she been friends since they were small, so we always let her come spend time her, just for Ally you know" Mrs Moore said.

I kept thinking about her and her brother, something stuck me so much with her. Brooke walked up to me.

"Did you ask Mrs Moore about her...Ally?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah she has a twin brother" I said.  
"Oh...cause I really wanted to give her a chnace...there something about her" Brooke said sounding dispointed.

"I know I felt it to...I think we should try it..." I said

"Really?" Brooke asked exicted

"What about her brother?" I asked.

"We don't have space" Brooke said.

"I am sure he will understand, I mean it's only for Christmas hey?" I asked

"Yeah it gonna be so cool" Brooke said as she jumped up and down and they both headed to Ally to talk abit more.

**Brooke**

"So when do you think she will phone?" I asked him

"Not sure...hopefully before we go back so we can ask her" Lucas said. We were laying in bed that night.

"I hope she say's yes...She seemed so sweet" I said thinking of Ally.

"Yeah me to" Lucas said thinking of her.

"There was something so fimlair about her" Lucas told me.  
"I know but maybe she was like when we were younger" I said thinking about it to.

"Like you when you were younger...Brooke don't make me laught" Lucas said with a smiled on his face.

"LUCAS" I said smaking him.

"Sorry Brooke but come on, you were wild" Lucas said laughing.

"And what about you, tatoo on OUR first date" I pointed out.

We both laughed. "Well I hope Ashley's not like us" Lucas said.

"Me to" I said thinking of Ashley again.

"She better not be drunk...I will ground her for life" I said getting angry.

"Well lets not worry about our children now, now it's about us" Lucas said as she pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back. I loved Lucas Scott so much!

**Ashley**

I opened my eyes...but my head was so sore so I had to close them quickly.  
"Ash" Kylie asked shaking me. I open my eyes swolyly this time to see Kylie stiring at me.

"What happen last night?" I asked her.

"All four of us are in so much trouble...I don't know why you had to try and prove something to your mom" Kylie moaned.

"You will never understand" I exlamied as I helped myself sit up.

"While now Kylie mom is phoneing all our parents...we wont be able to go to the big party next weekend" Tash moaned. I looked around Kylie bedroom. I was alseep on the bed and Kylie, Tash and Lilly were on the floor with their sleeping bags.

"I am sorry, but I am really not in the mood for this right now" I moaned as my head hit the bed and I covered my head with my pilliow.

"Girls...Get up!" Aunt Peyton shouted from the hallway.

"Man..life is hard for teenage girls" Lilly moaned as the four of us head out.

**Peyton**

"Here" I said as I handed a list to all four of the girls

"What's this?" Kylie asked as they all read it.

"It's the list of choures you have to do today...it's here at the house and Karen's Caf'e" I said trying not to laught.

"Oh...and don't phone your parents to moan, they know about it" I said.

"We can't do this...it's saturday, we had arrangements like shopping" Kylie moaned at me.

"But it looks like you will do it...cancel shopping maybe next time you will listen to "the parents" and not drink or stay out late" I said.

"But mom..." Kylie moaned.

"Sorry Aunt Peyton..please" Tash and Lilly moaned.

"Yeah sorry it was my fault...I will do the lists, don't punishes they others" Ashley pleaded.

"That's nice that you are taking the blame Ash, but the others also broke they rules, I said be back by 3, it was 4 by time they were back, they just as to blame...so come on, I want the list finished by this aftersnoon...now go" I said before walking away. I thought it was so funny, payback was a bitch!

**Lilly**

"I can't beileve that my parents would agree to this" I moaned.

"Lets just face it our parents are friends, they parabaly all come up with this punishment together" Tash said.

"Well that's the problem, we can never outsmart them...and thanks Ash, for covering for us, but my mom is right we all did this together..so we will help each other out" Kylie said.

"Yeah totally...come on lets do this...punishment or not lets have fun, they don't want us to have fun" I said.

"So we will prove that we can" Ashley laughed as we all linked arms and headed to Kylie room to get ready.

**Jenny**

I woke up and headed for the kitchen. "Hey mom" I greeted Peyton.

"Want breakfest?" my mom asked.

"No thanks...I am gonna grab a bite with Sam and Uncle Nathan" I said as I took some milk out the frige.

"What?...is Nathan back?" my mom asked.

"Oh yeah I was going to tell you...yeah when I was working last night he come in, I let him spend the night at the Karen caf'e, I knew Karen wouldn't mind" I said in between talking a sip of the milk.

"So how is he?" she asked.

"He says he is happy, but I don't think so, it seems that he really missed the Haley chick...she seemed nice" I said thinking of Uncle Nathan.

"Tell him he mustn't be a stranger, I would love to see him" my mom said.

"Sure" I smiled, kissed her on her check and headed over to Karen's Caf'e

I unlocked the door, I was always the first to get there, Karen always come later, besides her and Uncle Keith loved spending the morning together.

"Uncle Nate?" I called out.

"Hey Jenny...I am here in the backroom" I heard him say.

"What you doing?" I asked as I walked in to see him looking into a box.  
"Oh...this...I am just looking at some photo's..." he said smiling as he showed me the photo he was looking at.

"Oh..you and Haley?" I asked him.

"yeah...she hated photo's, so to see her in a photo was really starnge" Uncle Nate laughted.

"She was really beautiful" I said as he conitued to stire at the photo.

"Yeah..." was all he managed to say.

I just stood there, both not saying anything, I knew that he really missed her and they must have shared something really special.

BRING

"Oh..first custmer..." I said as I walked behide the counter.

"Hey good morning Alex" I said to the guy who sat down, he was like our best custmer, he was here daily. "So what can I get you this morning?" I asked.

"I got to go Jenny...thanks so much for last night...see you later" Uncle Nathan shouted to me from the door.  
"Oh..mom say's don't be a stranger" I shouted back, but I dont think he heard me, he ran out so fast. My heart broke for him..

**Rachel**

"So Peyton called and she said that the girls weren't happy" I told Mouth as I lay back in our bed after my phone call from Peyton.

"Well that's what happens when they don't listen" Mouth joked.

"Hey but you can't blame them...remember what we were like?" I asked him.

"Yeah teenages who got away with everything and look how wild we were...while not me" I laughted.

"O yeah...I rememeber when you tired to kiss me..just like that" I joked with him.

"Hey how I was I suppose to know it was a blackout...besides you had me in your room" Mouth said.

"While you were kind of a greek" I said with attatuide.

"HEY" Mouth said shocked

"Sorry but the truth hurts" I said trying to hide my laugher.

"While I got you didn't I?" Mouth asked

"Did you?" I asked with determation to annoy Mouth.

"I will just have to do this to you" Mouth said as he sarted ticking me.

"Hey...okay stop..please stop...stop...stop...Mouth stop" I shouted laughting.

"What you going to do about it?" Mouth shouted as he conutited to tickle me.

"Okay okay...I was lucky to have you" I shouted still laughting.

"Now that's better" Mouth said as he stopped.

"Good" I said as I pulled him in for a kiss.

"So what you want for breakfest?" I asked as I got up of bed.

"YOU" Mouth joked back.

"No I am for destert tonight" I laughted.

**Nick**

"What's up?" I asked the head lady as she called Ally and I into her office..

"Ally and Nick you have somebody to see you" she said. Ally and I walked into the office.

"This is odd, who would visit us?" Ally asked me.

"Don't know, lets hope it will be good" I said to her as we walked into the waiting room.

"Mr and Mrs Scott..what you doing here?" Ally asked them.

"Oh hi Ally.." Brooke said as she gave her a hug.

"We need to ask you something?" Lucas said.

"What's up?" Ally asked.

"We wanted to take Ally home for Christmas" Brooke said.

"What?" Ally said.

"You want to take us home for Christmas...wait a minute you said Ally...what about Nick?" Ally asked them confused.

"Oh..I know you guys are twins...but I don't know if we would be able to handle another two children" Lucas said. Ally justed starred, tears in her eyes.

"I can't..no I WONT" Ally stared shouting.

"Nick and I are twins...if I go he does to and if he stays I do to" Ally shouted at them as she run out. I looked at Mr and Mrs Scott, they looked hurt, like they had just been rejected.

"I am so sorry" I said to them

"She will go, I will talk her into it...thanks for thinking about her" I said as I turned around. Mr and Mrs Scott just stooded there nothing else to say, but looking rather hurt.

"Ally" I said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Go away..and beside I am NOT going without you" Ally shouted.

"You HAVE to Ally...if one of us can get out this place, then we should at least take it...this is your chance to have the christmas you wanted and who know maybe they will want to take you full time" I said standing next to the door, Ally still wouldn't let me in.

**Brooke**

I walked closer to where Ally and Nick were talking, I felt so bad, how could I want to spilt them up, by the looks of it Ally really needed her brother and he neded her, who was I to break that up?

"Lucas we can't spilt the up" I said to him.

"I was thinking the same thing, but having another two, it's a bit much" Lucas said as he sat down.

"Well we could always let Nick share with Ian" I said trying to come up with away to soilve this, I just knew one thing, I couldn't spilt them up.

"Okay...but we have to be careful " Lucas said.

"Yeah I know, but at least we have given two children a nice christmas" I said smiling at Lucas. He smiled back at me and I couldn't wait to tell them.

**Ally**

_Dear Dairy_

_You will never beilve what happen, Mr and Mrs Scott want to take me home for chritmas, but that's the problem, they only want me and not Nick. I can't leave Nick, I don't know what I would do without him dairy. I know Nick had probably already told them that I will acceped it and there is no way he is going to let me refuse this. Dairy I am going to have to have Christmas without Nick and Pagie, What am I going to do?_

_Signed Ally_

I sat by the door crying my eyes out. I couldn't even image Christmas without Nick but I knew that I would have to. I took the photo of my parents out and kissed it. "Mom, dad I wish you were here with me" I said as a whole lot of tears escape out of my eyes.

Nick got the door open and sat next to me.

"Ally you have to go...this is you chance..." Nick said as he wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back, still in tears.

"I am going to miss you so much" I said to him. He pulled me closer and I counite to cry more.

**Lucas**

I walked behide Brooke and walked into the bathroom to see Nick and Ally hugging while Ally was in tears.

"Ally..Nick" Brooke said breaking the hug.

"I am sorry Mrs Scott...I really appreamens the offer and...I...accpet" Ally said loking at her brother.

"That's great news...but..Brooke... you want to tell them?" I asked looking at Brooke. She smiled.

"Yeah...ummm...Nick you are coming home with us to...we are taking both of you for Christmas" Brooke said smiling.

"What?" both Ally and Nick shreaked.

"Do you acceped it?" I asked smiling.

"Yes" Ally shouted. She pulled Brooke in for a hug.

"Thank you so much" Ally said wipying her tears.

"Nick and I owe you our life" Ally said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well when do we come?" Nick asked with a huge smiled.

"Christmas eve" Brooke said. All four of the smiled, Ally and Nick knowing this sure was going to be a Christmas to remmeber.

_**Hey everybody...So what you think of this chapter? Hope you liked it... Anyway please review it means a lot to me and the more reviews the quicker an update! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, it means alot!**_

_**Anyway please review!**_

_**Love Sami**_


	7. Brooke and Lucas's news

**Brooke**

The weekend went really fast, but it was nice. After we told Ally and Nick that they could come home with us, we took them out for the day. We learnt all about they mom who was killed 6 months ago...shame I had heard that it was the boyfriend who had been with her for the whole of Ally and Nick lives. They knew it wasn't their dad, but for the first 15 years he acted like their dad and they loved him like a dad, after that he got all crazy and started beating them up, he ended up killing their mother...they real father they never meet him...but Ally told me she wanted to... where Nick wasn't inteseted. They never told us the names, I didn't want to intrude on their lives , so I didn't even ask. We went and saw them before we lefted on Sunday night...it was a week till they would be arriving. We got home on Sunday evening late and headed home where Ashley and Ian were already.

"Mom" Ian shouted as we walked into the house.

"Hey honey...how was your weekend?" I greeted my son.

"It was good..Lee, Micheal and myself had a camp out last night" Ian said.

"Hope you had fun?" I asked him.

"Lots" Ian said happly.

"Good.." I said as I patted him head.

"Hey dad...mom" Ashley said as she walked to us Greeting Lucas but she gave me the cold look..

"Hey sweetie" Lucas said kissing her on the check.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"Good and till I got a phone call to say my daughter was drunk...which I had told her not to drink" I moaned at Ashley.

"Oh come on mom...stop moaning" Ashley said as she tried to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me" I shouted.

"Come Ian...lets go and make you dinner" Lucas said as he started walking out the room.

"Nah Ashley order pizza" Ian said following his dad.

"I had told you Ashley..how many times no drinking" I shouted at Ashley.

"While mom don't you know if you tell a teenage not to do something she will do it" Ashley snapped at me.

"I don't apparitae your tone" I shouted.

"Mom I don't care...the point is we did the cleaning we paided our dues" Ashley said

"Yeah maybe for Aunt Peyton...not for me...you are grounderd for the holiday break" I said firmly.

"No way that is not fair" Ashley snapped.

"I don't care.. the point is I am in charge here and you will listen and if you don't like the pusinsment you don't do the crime" I said angry as I stommed out leaving Ashley alone.

I walked into the kitchen and head a door slam and music blast from Ashley room.

"I don't think she will talk to me for the rest of the night" I said walking into the kitchen

"Don't worry mom" Ian said as he gave me a hug. I smiled.

"So come here and tell me what you did this weekend?" I said as Ian and I sat down and talked.

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

"Ashley...Ian" I said as Lucas and I sat our children down to have a family dicusion.

"What's up mom...I am busy.." Ashley moaned.

"Don't worry Ash...it wont take to long" I said to Ashley.

"Well I still want to hear this" Ian moaned.

"Okay what we would like to know from you guys...would you mind if we expending this family?" Lucas asked.

"Oh my word...Mom you are pregnant" Ashley said shocked looking at Lucas and I. Lucas and I just starred at Ashley.

"Oh no, no no" I said quicky, still couldn't beileve she would ask that.

"Then how will you expend this family?" Ashley asked confused.

"Well you know we went on that trip to New York?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, you did only come home yesturday" Ashley said confused.

"Well we visted a Ophenage well we were there and we found a young girl and boy, twins, her name is Ally and his name is Nick, they are 16 years old" I said.

"Well...I don't know mom...are you sure they will want to come all the way here...I mean New York isn't close" Ashley said.

"I don't care were they live...I would love to have another sister and brother, hopefully they will be better then the one I have" Ian said looking at Ashley.

"Hey" Ashley shouted pulling her brother's hair.

"STOP, you two need to stop fright" Lucas shouted. Ian stuck out his tounge at Ashley.

"IAN" I shouted.

"She started" he shouted back.

"Okay nevermid, your father and I have already made this decision" I shouted.

"Fine" Ashley said walking out the room.

"Fine" Ian shouted after her.

"FINE" Lucas and I shouted together.

"Well that didn't go like we had planned it!" I said sadly as I sat on the couch.

"Don't worry pretty girl...we have already asked them, and...Ash and Ian will have to just deal with it" Lucas said pulling me up and in his arms.

"Thanks Luke...it will be okay...I just hope" I said in Lucas arms.

**Ashley**

"Hey Kylie" I said as a snuck my cell phone upstairs.

"Hey Ash...what took you so long, we still have to check out the guys at the mall...when are you fetching me" Kylie said into the phone.

"Oh sorry..I am grounded...but I have some news, my parents, the most humble human on earth...want to adopted this girl Ally and her twin brother Nick from New York City" I said worried.

"Don't joke with me?" Kylie asked.

"I wish, then of cause Ian and I got into a fright..like usally and my parents decided they would make the decdion" I told Kylie.

"Oh my word, so they is going to be like a new Scott members, what they going to do to you?" Kylie asked.

"What you mean?" I asked worried again.

"Hell, it always works like that, the "other" children come in, take the place of the other children, you are going to be forgotten and get nothing" Kylie said.

"You are so right, what am I going to do?" I asked thinking about what Kylie was saying.

"We will think of smething" Kylie answered me.

"I don't know, but lets think later cause right now my mom is so going to catch me on this phone" I said worried.

"Okay so I will talk to Tash and Lilly and I will e-mail you later" Kylie said as I hung up the phone.

I hung up the phone and sat by my laptop and signed onto the chat rooms, my mom hadn't taken my laptop away from me yet.

"Hey...So Ash are you comeing to the party on friday?" Shane asked me as we chat in the chat rooms. .

"No I am gounded...are you?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about it...but now you are not going, I am not to sure" Shane said.

"Why it should be fun" I said.

"Hey Ash...Kylie told me what happen?" Natasha said as she walked into my room.

"What you doing here?" I asked as I turned around.

"Your mom said I can talk to you for a while" Tash said.

"Oh...yeah so I can't even go to the party this weekend" I said sad.

"We wont go either...who are you talking to? Tash asked me as she looked at my computer.

"Just Shane..." I said.

"He isn't going cause you aren't?" Tash asked confused.

"Who Shane?.." Kylie said as she joined Natasha and I in my room.

"I have no idea...and yeah we are talking to Shane" I said

"He so like you" Natasha smiled.

"Why you say that?" I said getting annoyed.

"Well he always ask if you going and he gets so sad if you don't" Kylie said smiling.

"Well I am already taken" I said smiling thinking of Ryan.

"Oh come on Ash...he is head of ravens, he probaby has lots of girls on the sideline" Kylie said.

"KYLIE" Natash shouted.

"Oh don't worry I am totaly joking, I just wanted to see what you would do" Kylie said.

"Well I don't like what you said" I said annoyed.

"Anyway lets go, your mom is going to freak if we stay for much longer" Kylie said as both of them headed out my door.

"My mom totallty freaked on me yesturday when I told her we were out with Chris and Ryan" Natasha said as we started talking by the door.

"To the party?" I asked..

"I know it's like they were never younge" Kylie said snapping back.

"I heard that Nathan and his first girl friend got married in their 2nd last year of school..." Kylie said.

"How low do you have to be that you just get married for the sack of waiting for sleep together." I said back.

"What was her name?" Natasha asked.

"Haley James and it get's better, the same year they got married she lefted him to start a music career, she was huge, traving with a guy named Chris Keller" Kylie said..

"I have heard his songs on the radio before, not bad" Natasha said.

"Anyway guys we have much bigger problems, I am about to get a new sister and brother, what are we going to do?" I asked them.

"You have ot think out of the box, if she is pretty, she might take Ryan from you" Kylie said. We both looked at Kylie.

"No way is that going to happen" I said getting worried.

"Just sleep on it" I told them.

"I have to get her out of the picture" I said

Kylie and Tash lefted when my mom walked into the room. I put my music on and lay on my bed. Ryan come to my mind, he wasn't like all the other guys I knew, he was so sweet and he was everything I wanted in a guy. I had liked this guy for so long, it was funny how I felt about him. I heard a noice from my computer and got up to see I had an email. I jumped up and down when I saw who it was from.

_Hey Ash..._

_Sorry about what happen the other night...I know we almost sleepted together but it wasn't our time. I ran into Tash today and she said that you are grounded so you wont be at the party on friday night...will miss you there but I will see you when school starts again. Anyway when our times comes we will be together._

_Till I see you again...Miss you..._

_Ryan_

I re-read the letter, it was so sweet. I really really liked this guys. Hopefully we will make it officaly soon!

"Ash" My mom said knocking on the door.

"Yeah come in mom" I said sittng up on my bed.

"I know you are angry with me...but I hope we can just be friends cause of the holidays" she asked.

"Fine..but I need your help... I have an assigment to do on my family history, thrilling isn't it?" I asked her. She smiled at me and sat on my bed.

"Your family actually is very intesring, your aunt, well she wold of been if her and Uncle Nate were still married, she was this big star, your dad was actualy best friends with her for years, she worked at Grandma Karen's Caf'e, she was really sweet" my mom said. I smiled at my mom.

"So what happend to her?" I asked intrested.

"Uncle Nate and her had this big fright 16 years ago, she walked out on him and moved away, we have never see her again, Uncle Nate sceached all over the world for her, never found her, that's why Uncle Nate isn't around much" my mom said.

"So I was already born when she lefted?" I asked my mom.

"No, I was pregantant with you" My mom said

"I wish I could of meet her...she seemed cool" I said smiling.

"Well listen you father and I have decided to take the twins in, they needs a home" she said.

"Whatever mom" I snapped at her.

"Ashley, they aren't as lucky as us...they needs a safe place this christmas" my mom said.

"Okay well then why don't you just send me there instead and bring them into my room, let her be the cheerleading and lets her take my best freinds" I snapped again at her.

"Ashley you are being so unreasonble...all they need is our love and safe place to stay for christmas" my mom shouted at me.

"So anwsed me one quetion mom?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked me annoyed.

"Where are they going to stay?" I asked her.

"Here in your room...and in Ian's room" she said.

"Get out!" I shouted at my mom and slammbed the door in her face, turned my music loud and sat on my bed fumming with anger. I opened my drawer and picked up a photo I had in there. I knew that it was Aunt Haley, I justed starred at that photo for a while before picking up my dairy and writting in it.

_Dear Dairy_

_Mom and Dad want to adopted another two child, a girl named Ally and a boy names Nick, they are twins. I can't help but wonder if we are not good enought for them, why do they want to bring somebody into our home? I even have to share MY room with her, what if she trys to take over my life:-( or even Ryan like her better. Talking about Ryan I never told you but I almost sleept with him, I was totally freaked out, he said that it just wasn't our time to sleep together...but he did say it will happen sometime...I hope so! Tash and Kylie say that Shane likes me, but that's a bit strange I have been friends with him for so long, dairy, Anyway Ryan makes me feel totally differnet. Anyway I got this family history project to do and mom told me about Aunt Haley, I realy wish I could of meet her, she seemed so cool! I can't stop thinking about this new girl and boy that's going to come in, I hate the idea competly but mom and dad wont listen to me, lets just hope they...will be better then I think_

_Peace out _

_Ash_

**Ally**

_Dear Dairy_

_So at least Nick and I have somewhere to go for Christmas...I felt bad about spending it at this place or even at Page's...they don't have money to have us there. So the Scott's seem so nice...and to take both Nick and I...it's the coolest. I am a little sceard about going...I mean maybe me and their daughetr wont get on...we are the same age. Anyway no news on the father thing...but I mean I got something good in my life right now...even if it is just for christmas._

_Anyway I have to tell Page the good news...even know we are a bit sad about leaving each other._

_GoT tO gO_

_AlLy_

"Hey Nick" I said as I walked into his room..

"Yeah" he asked me.

"You are happy about this whole Christmas with the Scott's aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah Ally I am" He said smiling at me. I smiled a half smiled at him and headed to meet Pagie.

"So I heard you wont be spending Christmas here...aren't you lucky" LeAnn said as she walked right into me.

"Yeah I will have a family" I snapped.

"What are you trying to say?" Dana asked annoyed.

"That if you two act like this your whole life...you will never be so lucky" I moaned at them..."Now back off me" I shouted.

"In your dreams little girl" Dana laughted.

"No in your dreams" Nick said as he stood in front of me. "Leave Ally alone...or you will feel what it's like to be smacked" Nick warned them.

"Oh don't worry about that...casue I am sure Ally will smack me" LeAnn laughted as Dana and LeAnn walked off.

"Thanks Nck...but they will never leave me alone" I said sadly.

"They will" Nick smiled at me..."you just need to take what they give you...even if they do hit you...but don't worry I will always be right behide you" Nick smiled at me. I smiled at him and walked to meet Pagie..

"So you hear about what Mrs Kelly said?" Page asked me as I walked by her. It was the last week of class before Christmas break.

"What?" I asked.

"They might give us an extra day off" Pagie said.

"Really?" I shreaked.

"Yeah...cool hey...we can go to the lighting of the christmas tree together" Pagie said.

"That's great news but I got news to...Nick and I won't be spending Christmas here" I said.

"WHAT?" Pagie asked shocked.

"This couple Mr and Mrs Scott come in on saturday and they asked us to spend Christmas with them in Tree Hill" I said happy.

"Where is Tree hill?" Pagie asked trying to be a bit more happy for me.

"I have no idea but it's great news isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yeah it is Ally...I will miss you but at least your dreams comeing true this christmas" Pagie said happy.

"I know...Pagie it's really happening this christmas...expecially casue it's the first christmas without my mom...at least I can be a little happy" I said.

I hugged Pagie.

"Thanks for being happy for me" I said.  
"Of cause I will besides you are my best friend..." Pagie said.

"You are my best friend to" I said smiling at her,...but then the teacher walked in.  
"Okay class attention please" She said as both Pagie and I turned to face the teacher.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Karen**

"Hey Karen.."Jenny said as she walked into the caf'e

"Hello" I greeted her.

"So how was your day?" I asked.

"While you know ..it was cool...I love having christmas break it's so cool" Jenny told me.  
"How's Keith?" Jenny asked me. I laughted.

"He is doing good...he promised he would come in for some coffe this evening...I told him that you missed talking to him in the afternoon" I told her.

"Thanks...I really do...Kieth and I always use to have a long chat in the afternoon...but I know he is really busy...Karen I am happy that you and Keith are together...my dad told me about how you both use to like each other but only got together just before Lilly was born" Pagie said to me.

"You know Pagie...if your heart is telling you to do something...go with it...cause I didn't I was sceared about getting together with Keith...but after we got together I was so happy...more happy then I ever could be and besides his been Lucas's dad always...not Dan" I said to Jenny.

"Speaking of Dan's son's you don't mind that Nathan is staying here do you?" Jenny asked me.

"Nathan is styaing here?...as in Nathan Scott?" I asked confused.

"Yeah he arrived last night...I let him stay here...you don't mind...do ya?" Jenny asked little worried.

"Oh no...Nathan is like a son to me...I care alot about it..but I can't believe he is back" I said shocked again.

"What his deal with this Haley chick anyway?" Jenny asked.

"Oh...Hales...wow I havn't seen her in years...her and Lucas use to be best friends...Nathan meet her when he was trying to mess with Lucas and ended up falling in love with her...it was like a fairytale...but sadly it didn't last..." I said

"So she must have been really special to him...I can still see the sadness in his eyes when he thinks of her...the other day he was looking at pictures and I could tell he was missing her like crazy" Jenny said. I looked at Jenny and thought of when Haley lefed for her music tour...he was hurting then and now 16 years later he was still missing her and hurting like anything. I just wish she had come back...not only for Nathan or for Lucas but for me to...we never spoek about her but we all really missed her. It was like a piece of us missing!

**Keith**

"Hey" I said as I walked into Karen's Caf'e.

"Keith" Jenny shouted.

"Jenny" I smiled as I hugged her.

"Hey Kar" I said giving her a kiss.

"While I will leave you two alone...I got lunch with Brooke...and Keith Nathan is back in town...we must see him" Karen said as she walked out the Caf'e.

"Nathan is back in town?" I asked confused.

"Yeah he got back last night..." Jenny said. I couldn't believe it, but I made a vow to see him, he was my nephew.

"So how are you doing?" I asked Jenny.

"Oh you know school...boring, but I am glad I am on christmas break" Jenny said.

"So did you hear about you sister and her friends?" I asked Jenny.

"Oh the drunk story?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah...Karen was so angry" I said.

"And my mom also, but Aunt Brooke grounded Ashley for the whole of Christmas" Jenny joked.

"So how come you didn't turn out like that?" I asked her.

"You mean a little brat you doesn't want to listen to her parents and gets wild at party?" Jenny asked.

I laughted. "Yeah basically" I laughted again.

"You know my mom..while Peyton she didn't have to take me on as her daughter...and I am greatful for it..the least I can do is be good" Jenny said smiling.

"You know kids should take leasons from you" I joked.

"Yeah sure...Kylie would love that" Jenny laughted. "You know there is more to life than being wild..having the most popular guy ask you out...even going to the right partys...after school it's not going to matter anyway" Jenny said. I just smiled at Jenny...she was right and I just wish Lilly saw it that way!

**Brooke**

"Hey Karen" I sais as we hugged.

"Hey honey" Karen said.

"So I got news!" I said as we both were showed to our table.

"News? What news?" Karen asked.

"While the real reason Lucas and I went to New York City was cause I have always had a dream of giving a child a home for christmas...and we found two" I said smiling.

"What? You and Lucas are having two extra children this christmas?...Brooke that's wonderful" Karen said smiling.

"Really?...you happy about it?" I asked her shocked.

"Of casue I am..didn't you think I was going to be?" Karen asked me.

"I wasn't sure...I know we can't really affored it...but at first it was going to be a girl named Ally...but she has a twin brother so asked him to" I said.

"It's great Brooke...you got a wonderful heart" Karen said. I smiled.

"Thanks Karen" I said smiling. Karen and I both eat lunch as I told her about Ally and Nick. I only had one week lefted to get everything set up...but I was really exicted.

**Heya everybody...there is chapter 7. Next Chapter starts from when Ally and Nick come to Tree Hill. Hope you are all enjoying this story! Anyway please review!! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. But please don't stop reading it!**

**Love Sami**


	8. Ally and Nick arrive

A/N: I don't own OTH or anything besides the teenages, expect Lily

**Ally**

_Dear Dairy_

_I am sitting on the bus...Nick and I are on our way to Tree Hill...Can you beileve it? I can't. I am pretty exicted but a little nervous. Nick and I had to take the bus here casue Mr and Mrs Scott had to have a meeting with the social workers in Tree Hill. Nick and I don't mind, we got to see parts of the country we never even knew existed. It was heartbreaking saying goodbye to Pagie. But I promised that I would phone her when I could...I am really going to miss her! But that's besdies the point, dairy I am getting pretty exicted now. Wow...I have a funny feeling this is going to turn out better then I thought...but I shouldn't get my hopes so, it probably wont._

_GoT tO gO_

_Ally_

"Ally...I know you have no choice about being with me and having me as your twin but I want you to know how happy I am we are twins and I am proud of you also" Nick said. I smiled at Nick.

"You have been the best twin brother in the world...I love you Nick, you are my best friend" I said.

"You are mine" Nick said and we both hugged.

**Nick**

_Yo man_

_So Ally and I are on our way to Tree Hill...never even heard of it, but it sounds cool hey? I am glad Ally is happy..she desveres it and if she is happy then so am I. I am kind of hopping they ask Ally to move in with them...even if it's only Ally I want her to have a good life. Anyway I don't know how this christmas will turn out but I hope good...Ally taking it hard, it's the first christmas without our mom. I know she missed her alot. _

_Anyway peace out_

_Nick_

I looked out the window and watched the towns go past us. What was this christmas going to be like?

**Karen**

"So it's Christmas eve...can you believe it?" I asked Keith as we were laying in bed that morning.

"I know but it come and goes so quick" Keith said. I sat up and looked at Keith. Everytime I saw this guy I loved him even more.

"But I love spending it with you" I said as I gave him a kiss.

"And I love spending it with you" Keith said as he kissed me back.

"So I got to get to the Caf'e...Jenny told me that it getting pretty busy and she can't hold it on her own" I said as I kissed Keith and jumped out the bed.

"Why don't you let me got to the Caf'e that way you can get the house ready for tonight?" Keith asked.

"You sure?" I asked him

"Yeah no problem" Keith said smiling as he pulled me into his arms.

"Thanks Keith" I said kissing him back.

**Keith**

"Hey Daddy" Lily said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey honey...how did you sleep?" I asked her.

"Good thanks and you?" Lily asked.

"Good...Listen your mom is staying home todays to get everything ready for tonight and I will be going to the caf'e..Jenny needs help there" I told her.

"Oh okay...while I will help mom here at the house...I kind of want to say sorry for the way I acted last week with the drinking and the whole Ashley" Lily said.

"That's good sweetie I am proud of you" I said as I hugged Lily.

"I know I was in the wrong...besdies it's Christmas and it's time to be happy...even know Ashley isn't..with these two Nick and Ally coming in" Lily said

"While Lucas and Brooke know that they doing...we just have to trust them and accepted Ally and Nick into the family" I said as I kissed her on the cheeck.

"Tell your mom that I will see her later" I said as I waved and walked out the door.

"Hey Jenny" I said walking into the Caf'e.

"Hey what youd doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Oh Karen has alot to do at home...so I took over for her" I said as I walked behide the counter.

"Oh...here" Jenny said as she picked something up and threw it at me.

"What's this?" I asked

"An apron...you have to wear it" Jenny said laughting.

"You joking right?" I asked shocked.

"Sorry mechanic boy" Jenny said laughting as she walked away to greet an other custmer.

I laughted as I thought of me in an apron.

"Oh boy what was I in for?" I thought.

**Peyton**

"So do you think Brooke and Lucas did the rigth thing? I asked Rachel when she got into the car with me.

"You mean with Ally and Nick?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"I don't know...I mean they going to have a good christmas" Rachel said.

"Yeah but Ashley not going to like it" I said.

"While lets go to Brooke before she has to meet with the social workers...just so she knows we are there" Rachel said.

I smiled at her and drove to Brooke and Lucas's place.

"Brooke" Rachel shouted as we walked into their house.

"Hey friends" Brooke said as she jumps in front of us.

"Wow Brooke calm down" I said as both Rachel and I got a fright.

"How can I?...I mean I got two kids on the way...I have to be the funnises person I know.." Brooke said smiling. I laughted.

"Brooke you are already the funnised person I know...and the crazy's" I added.

"Yeah an besdies they looking at what kind of mother you are, nothing eles" Rachel added.

"Hey ladies'" Lucas said as he walked up to us.

"Hey Luke" I said as I hugged him then Rachel hugged him

"So I am going to my mom's cafe and I will be back just before they arrive...Okay?" Lucas asked Brooke

"Okay Husbend" Brooke said as she kissed him.

"Bye ladies" Lucas said as he walked out.

"Bye guy" Rachel shouted after him and which was followed by giggles.

"So want some breakfest?" Brooke asked.

"Please I thought you would never ask?" I joked. we all laughted and followed Brooke to the kitchen.

**Ashley**

I heard my mom, Aunt Peyton and Aunt Rachel talk downstairs about Ally and Nick. I was courise to meet them, but I was also kind annoyed, nobody ever talked about Ian and me like that, so what was so important about Ally and Nick, they weren't even Family, and besides it wasn't my fault that they mother died and they don't have a father. I felt really annoyed about it.

"Ashley" Ian said as he kncocked on my door.

"What do you want?" I asked him annoyed that he was in my doorway.

"While mom said I must tell you that breafast is ready" Ian said

"Oh...okay thanks...now get out" I shouted at Ian.

"You know maybe if you were nice to me I would actual be upset about Ally and Nick comeing...but maybe they will treat me better" Ian shouted at me as he walked off.

I thought about what he had said...I was kind of mean to him, but he was the annoying litle brother, how could I not?

_Dear Dairy_

_It's Ash here...can you beileve in a few hours and I will have to share my room with somebody eles. You should see it already dairy I have to have two single beds instead of one double bed...how am I suppose to sleep on a single bed. Ian is mad at me now...but once again do I really care dairy...NAH! _

_Anyway I have been thinking about my assigment dairy...I didn't really know Aunt Hales but I wanted to speak to Uncle Nate but he hasn't been around much, my mom say the only one to see him while his has been back in Jenny you know Kylie sister, but when I see him, I want to ask him about her, all of a sudden I have been thinking about her dairy...wonder why? _

_Anway got to go and eat breafest._

_Ashley_

**Lily**

"Mom I am really sorry about the way I acted with the whole drunk think" I said as I helped my mom make dinner. We were having everybody over...Kylie family, Ashley family which was my family to and Tash family and Uncle Nathan might evn drop by.

"It's okay Lily...I know you were trying to help Ashley out...she is your neeise anyway" My mom said. I hugged my mom.

"Thanks...you and dad are the best" I said as I hugged her. She hugged me back and smiled.

"But if we don't get this done the whole family is going hate us" She joked. I smiled and we both got back to work.

**Jake**

"So you want some coffe?" Jenny asked me. I was sitting with Jenny at Karen's caf'e.

"Thanks" I said as she placed a cup down on the table.

"Jake my man" Lucas said as Mouth and him walked into the caf'e

"Hey guys" I said as I shook hands with both of them.

"So Ally and Nick will be arriving soon?" I asked.

"Yeah Brooke is so exicted" Lucas said. After Brooke told Karen about Ally and Nick comeing it was spreed by the whole of Tree Hill.

"So then what you doing here?" Jenny asked

"Oh Brooke is driving me crazy with her cleaning" Lucas said.

"Brooke cleaning...that's difantley a first" Keith joked as he joined the conversation.

"Yeah def" Mouth added as all of them laughted.

"So you all want coffee?" Jenny asked them as they all sat around a table to catch up.

"Yeah thanks Jen" Mouth said smiling.

"No prob Uncle Mouth" Jenny said smiling as she took the order and left.

"So you all still joins us tonight?" Keith asked everybody.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it" Lucas said smiling at Keith.  
"Where is mom anyway?" Lucas asked Keith.

"Oh she had alot to do today...so I took her shift here to help Jenny" Keith said.

"Wait a minute...Keith come out from behide the counter" I asked him

"Why?" Keith asked.

"Just come" I said. Keith walked up to the table and all the guys burst ino laughted.

"What?" Keith asked confused.

"Keith dude you wearing an apron" I said as we all still laughted.

"Oh come on boys...I think he looks cute" Jenny said as she walked up to them with their coffee.

"Keith in an apron...cute?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think so" Mouth added. Keith quickly headed again behide the counter.

"Fine I wont show you my body then" Keith added with a chuckle.

"That's fine with us" Lucas added still laughting.

"Yeah at least we are real men" I added.

Jenny just burst into laughted. All the guys stooped and looked at her.  
"Oh sorry" Jenny said as she looked at the guys looking at her.

She looked at Keith who had a smile on his face.

"I will be down there" Jenny said as she smiled at Keith and headed to the corner to taken an order.

**Brooke**

Lucas come back about 2 hours later and we waited for the soical worker to come before we picked Ally and Nick up. It was just a rule with the social workers to make sure that the children were safe were they lived.

_Knock_

"That's her" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Ashley..Ian behave yourself" I moaned at them.

"Don't worry mom" Ashley said.

"Hi" I greeted the lady at the door.

"Hi I am Mrs Ward" the lady said as she put out her hand.  
"I am Brooke Scott, this is my husbend Lucas and my children Ashley and Ian" I said as I shook the lady's hand then showed her who was who.

"Well lets go" The lady said. We followed her in our car.

"So everybody be nice" I said to them as we arrived at the bus stop.

**Ally**

Nick and I sat stright in our chair. We would arrvie any second now. I rememeberd looking up and seeing a sign that say's welcome to TREE HILL. This place seemed really small, but by now I was so looking forward to it.

"This is it Ally" Nick said to me as we pulled up to the bus stop.

"I know" I said grinning. It was good to be happy again.

Both Nick and I got off the bus and grabbed our bags. We started walking towards the arrives when Nick grabbed my hand.

"Are you ready for this?" Nick asked me.

"Well we better be...cause I see Mrs Scott right there" I said pointing towards a lady waving.

"Come on Nick...it should be fun" I said smiling as I pulled Nick and we walked towards Mr and Mrs Scott.

**Hey everyboyy...sorry for the cliffhanger...he he won't keep you waiting for long...already writen the next chapter but anyway hope you like this chapter. Please Review!**

**Love Sami**


	9. Getting ready for Christmas dinner

_**A/N: I don't own anything, expect the teens and Ally and Nick.**_

_**Thanks to everybody who had reviewed, I love hearing from you all! Please review some more!**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter. also don't forget to check out my new story "A promised Kept"**_

_**Samantha**_

**Brooke**

"Hi Ally...Nick" I greeted them.

"Hello Mrs Scott" Ally said as I hugged her and then Nick.

"Welcome to Tree Hill" Lucas said to them as he hugged Ally and shock hands with Nick.

"This is our daughter Ashley and our son Ian" I said as I turned to Ashley and Ian.

"You guys this is Ally and Nick" I said back to Ash and Ian.

"Hi...it's nice to meet you" Ian said as he walked up to them.

"You are way taller then you mom said" Ally said to Ian.

"Thanks and you guys are also way different then I thought to" Ian told them both.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Nick asked.

"Oh don't worry that's good" Ian smiled. I smiled at the three of them, I then looked at Ashley.

"Say something" I mouthed to her. She looked annoyed with me but she walked up to them anyway.

"Hi" was all she said. Ally and Nick smiled at her.

"Your mom has told us a lot about you...you very pretty" Ally said smiling.

"Thanks" Ashley said.

"Okay well lets get back to your place...I needed to get back to my family for christmas" Mrs Ward said.

We all drove back to the house and Mrs Ward wrote a report down and then lefted.

"So Ally you will be sharing with Ashley and Nick with Ian" I said as we all sat in the lounge.

"Ash...Ian...why don't you show them to your new rooms?" I asked them. Ashley and Ian got up and Nick and Ally followed.

"Mr and Mrs Scott..."Ally started.

"Yeah" Lucas said.

"I just wanted to say thank-you...this is our first christmas without a family...but now we have one to spend it with" Ally said with a sad smiled as she followed Ashley to their rooms.

"This feels really good Luke" I said as I looked up at him. I was laying in his arms. The kids had just walked out.

"Yeah it does Brooke...and I am proud of you" Lucas said smiling.

**Ally**

"You got a nice room" I said as Ashley and I enterd her room.

"Thanks...you will be sleeping there" Ashley said as she pointed to the bed on the lefted hand side. I put my bag on the lefted hand side and we both just sat there in silnce.

"So I hear you are a cheerleader?" I asked.

"Yeah...head cheerleader" Ashley said.

"I bet it must be nice...I always wanted to be a cheerleader" I said.

"It's fun...I guess" Ashley said. I just nodded my head. Luckly we were saved by Nick and Ian walking into the room.

"So is this okay?" Ian asked me.

"Yeah it's good..thanks" I smiled at him.

"Good...you need anything just ask me...I wont mind getting it for you" Ian said smiling.

"Thanks" I said.

"Kids" Mr Scott shouted from downstairs. All four of us headed out Ashley room and downstairs to Mr Scott.

"Lunch is ready" He said.

"But dad...aren't we having Christmas dinner with Grandma Karen toniight?" Ian asked.

"Yeah...that's why it is a light lunch" Mr Scott said. We all walked into the kitchen.

"Its' just samwitcheds" Mrs Scott said.

"Thanks Mrs Scott" both Nick and I said as we took the plates.

"Hey from now on you can call us Brooke and Lucas"

"Okay thanks Brooke and Lucas" I said looking at Brooke.

"Hey" Brooke said laughting.

"You are funny" Ian said as everybody laughted. I could swear I even saw Ashley laughted. I smiled...I was starting to relixing around them now.

"Thanks Brooke" I said as I smiled and Nick and I walked into the dinner room and sat by the table with the rest of the family.

**Ashley**

Wow..Ally and Nick were very different then I expect...I wasn't sure if that was bad or good yet...we would just have to see!

"So mom I was wondering if he is okay if I go out with Kylie and till supper...I know I am groundered..but I have to get last minute christmas presents" I asked her.

"Sure Ash...just be meet us by Grandma Karen's house...and please don't go wild" my mom asked me.  
"Don't worry...and thanks mom...thanks" I said smiling at her as she smiled back.

"Hey Kylie" I shouted from her door of their house.

"Hey Ash" Aunt Peyton greeted me.

"Hi" I said.

"So did Ally and Nick arrive?" she asked me.

"Yeah they are with my mom and dad now" I said.

"And?" she asked.

"I don't know hey...my mom and dad love them...so does Ian" I said. Just then Kylie walked downstairs.

"Hey Ash" Kylie said as we hugged.

"Thanks so much for letting Kylie come with me" I said to Aunt Peyton.

"No problem but meets us at Karen's" She said to Kylie.

"No problems mom" Kylie said as we both walked out and headed to the mall.

"So what is Ally and Nick like?" Kylie asked me.

"Different then I thought" I said

"A good different or a bad?" Kylie asked.

"I am not sure yet" I said confused.

**Keith**

"I can see asusually you have outdone yourself" I said to Karen as I walked into the front door later on.

"Thanks..." Karen said as she walked up to me. I pulled her into my arms and gave her a kiss.

"I wanted to really make it speical for Ally and Nick this year...I know we havn't even meet them yet but they need it" Karen said. I smiled at my wife..she had such a sweet heart.

"It will be...I am sure of it" I said as I kissed her on the cheeck.

"So did you and Lily talk today?" I asked her.

"Yeah she said she was sorry...shame she a good girl...just makes a few mistakes...I am not going to punishe her...she knows she was wrong" Karen said. I smiled.

"I am glad" I said as I walked over to the dinner room to check the place out.

"So what time will everybody be arriving?" I asked her.

"Oh...about 2 hours" Karen said.  
"Good then we still have time for this" I said as I pulled Karen into my arms as we started to kiss.

**THAT NIGHT**

**Karen**

"So how does the place look?" I asked Keith and Lily.

"Mom it's beautiful" Lily said proud of her mom.

"Yeah sweetheart it's stunning, people are going to be impressed" Keith said. I walked over to Keith and he put his arm around my back.

"This is going to be a great Christmas" Keith said as all three of us looked around the house in amazment.

Knock...Knock

"I will get it" Lily shouted as she ran to the door.

"Hey Lily" Peyton greeted her. Lily greeted Peyton, Jake and Isabelle, they walked into the house and where shocked about the house.

"Karen...its beautiful" Peyton said as she hugged me.

"Thanks Peyton...Merry Christmas guys" I said as I hugged first Peyton then Jake.

"And to a merry New year" Keith joked. We all laughted as Peyton and Jake greeted Keith.

"So Belle you wanna come watch a cartoon?" Lily asked Belle as they walked into the lounge.

"So you ready to meet Ally and Nick?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I am pretty exicted" I said.

"I saw Ashley early...I asked her and she seemed a bit strange when I asked her about them" Peyton said.

"Hopefully in a good way" Keith said smiling.

**Mouth**

"You all ready?" I shouted from downstairs. Rachel walked behide me and put her arms around my waist.  
"I am" Rachel said. I turned around and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Good...cause we have to leave now" I said as I held her in my arms.

"Don't we have enought time to do this quickly?" Rachel asked me as she kissed me.

"Not if we want to get there in time" Natasha said as she come down stairs. We both laughted.

"Sorry Tash" Rachel said a little embarssmed.

"Where is Lee and Micheal?" I asked.

"They are already in the car" Tash said.

"But if you two could keep your hands off each other for two minutes you would of known that" Tash said as she walked outside. I put my arms around Rachel as we both laughted and headed to the car.

"So what's Ashley going to say with Ally and Nick living there now?" Rachel asked Tash.

"I don't know...I don't think she will be happy...but that's Ashley for you" Tash said as she laughted.

"Come on lets got and celebrate Christmas eve" I said as I smiled at my family and started the car.

**Ally**

_Dear Dairy..._

_Today has been pretty cool...Nick and I arrive in Tree Hill. It's a small place but it seems like a cool place to live. This is the type of place mom would of loved. To bad she couldn't see it... Anyway we meet the Scott family...they all seem so sweet...even Ashley, she has been cool, but I think she will litten up soon. I can see it in Nick's eye that he is having a blast to...he will probaby deny it but come on, this place is great. Ian he is so sweet, really been helping us out here. Anyway I am still a litle sad dairy...I wish mom was here. I miss her so much. Actually I have been thinking about her all day. Don't know why...propably Christmas and all. i was thinking of dad ealy also. wonder what he doing on Christmas eve...if he hang out with his family and all. Anyway I wish I could find out! _

_I spoke to Pagie early. Mrs Scott let me phone her...she really is a great person. Anyway Pagie is doing good. I miss her but at least when I go back I have a great story to tell her. Anyway I am suppose to be getting ready...we are going to Lucas mom and dad...while step dad but he told us he thinks of this Keith guy like a father. We are going to them for supper. Looking forward to meeting everybody else._

_I got to go dairy...just thought I would let you know how it went._

_Love Ally_

I did the last minute touches to my dress and looked into the mirrow. It didn't look bad...and I want to look even alittle as beautiful as Ashley. I fixed my hair and headed out the room...and looking foward to a night I would never forget.

**Nick**

_Hey dude...What's up...anyway Ally and I arrived here today. It's not to bad...but don't tell Ally hey...Anyway just getting ready to go to Lucas mother's house. Wonder what they people are like that they hang out with. Anyway I really miss mom...I miss her every second of the day. She used singing christmas songs to us all the time. I might get Ally to sing one tonight...besides she sounds just like mom and the Scott should hear her sing they would be suprised._

_Anyway I got to go._

_Peace out_

_Nick_

I walked out of Ian's room and headed to Ashley to see Ally standing by the mirrow.

"You ready to go sister?" I smiled at her.

"Lets go brother" Ally joked back as I put my arm around her back and we both headed for the car.

**Lucas**

"Are you ready?" I asked Ian.

"Yeah dad...Ally and Nick are almost done" Ian said. I smiled at my son. I was so proud of the way he was acting towards them. He was a great little man.

"Wow Ally...Nick you both look great" I said as Ally and Nick head out the front door.  
"Thanks Lucas" Ally said. I smiled at her...but we were all distruited by the hotter of the car. We turned around and saw Brooke smiled from the car.

"Lets go family" Brooke shouted as she smiled her brighted smiled. Wow I couldn't bilieve how much I still loved her.

"Come on...you heard her" I said as we all gather to the car and headed to my mom's place.

**Ashley**

"So you finished yet?" Kylie asked me as we were headed out the shop.

"Just one more stop" I said as I walked ahead of her.

"Come on Ash...we have to be at your Grandmothers house soon" Kylie moaned. The truth was I was trying to stall, I didn't really want to go there where Ally and Nick were. I was kinda sceard that I would start to like her.

"You are stalling aren't you?" Kylie asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I bet that you are sceard that you are going to like Ally..am I right or am I right?" Kylie asked me.

It was sceary how well she knew me..."I don't know what you are talking about...besides she is only with us for two weeks" I shot back.

"Yeah and till your parents decide to let them live with you and we both know it's going to happen" Kylie said.

I looked at Kylie...I knew she was right. "While come we have to go" I said as I walked into the last shop on my list.

Kylie just watched Ashley walk away and shoke her head.

**Jenny**

"So uncle Nate you joing us for dinner at Karen and Keith's?" I asked him.

"I don't know Jenny...should I?" Nathan asked me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of casue you should...it's christmas...wherever Haley is she would want you to be happy" I said smiling a sad smiled.

"You are right...besides I hear that Lucas and Brooke have two new kids for the holidays?" Nathan asked.

"Yip...don't know much about them...but they will be there" I said.

"Sure I will come..." Nathan smiled at me. I smiled back at him.

"While I have to close up in about an hour...you can meet me here and there we can go together" I asked him.

"Sure I got to get dressed so I will meet you here" Nathan said. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure" I said. Nathan stood up, waved and raced out the door. I smiled as I watched him leave. I wanted him to be happy...I just hope he could find it. I sighned and went back to work...soon Uncle Nathan and I would head over to Karen and Keith for a great Christmas

**Hey everybody...hope you enjoyed that chapter...Anyway please review! More action soon promise!**

**Love Sam**


	10. Everybody meets Ally and Nick

_**A/N: I don't own anything...also remember that this is taken after season 3, they wasn't a seaosn 4 they way it was, it happend differently! Thanks for everybody who reads it! Please review!**_

**Jenny**

"I just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas" I said to my mom on the phone.

"You to Jenny...I promise I will come and visit after new years" Nikki said into the phone.

"Don't worry...I got a lot of studying...my final will be in about 4 months and then I am applying for college's...I can't wait to move to New York after school" I said to her.

"Does your dad know?" Nikki asked me.

"No I haven't told him...I have spoken to Uncle Keith...you know Karen's husband...he says I should do it" I said.

"Then do it Jenny...anyway sweetie...I got to run...Merry Christmas" Nikki said quickly to me.

"Bye Merry Christmas to...speak soon" I said before hanging up.

After I hang up with Nikki...I never counter her as my mother...Peyton was always my mom. I thought about how she was never there. Never to see all the thing in my life. Even know I thought of Peyton as my mom...she was the person who gave me life, but she was never there for me. Anyway I conuited to wash the tables. There wasn't anybody here...considering it was Christmas eve, but I didn't mind, it gave me a time to think about stuff. I was graduating in 6 months and then I still had a lot of plans for my further...I wanted to leave Tree Hill, not cause I don't like it but this world is so big I wanted to see more of the world I live in. But how was I going to tell my dad that...I felt really bad.

I walked over to the register and started to counting the money, I stared to think about Uncle Nathan. He loved that Haley chick so much...I couldn't even image a guys to love anybody like that and then he lost her, his heart still breaks whenever he see's the people she used to hang out with. I was hopping that this Christmas eve could bring him some happiness. I closed the register and next minute then was a bang. I turned around so quickly and headed for where the noise was. I walked in to see a box that had fallen on the floor, I started picking the stuff up.

**Nathan**

I walked into my parents old house and straight for my room. I hadn't see anyone since I was back. When I was touring the world I thought I needed everybody and then when I arrived I realsied it was to hard to face them all again. I have been kind of hinding out in this place or with Jenny. I couldn't believe what a great person she was becoming. If I had a daughter I would want her to be more like Jenny.

I opened my cupboard and started looking around for something nice to wear. I found a nice pair of jeans at the back, I had ovisouly not wore them for awhile. I tryed to get them, as they were right at the back, as as I pulled them I pulled a boxes out with them and the boxs come crashing down.

"Crap" I said annoyed as I bent down to pick the stuff up. I picked up a photo frame, turned around and just starred at it.

"Hales" I whisped. I just starred at this photo for awhile, remebering the day it was taken.

_**FLASHBACK TO A FEW MONTHS AFTER GRADAUTION**_

_**"So you ready for Duke?" Nathan asked Haley**_

_**"While as long as you will be there" Haley said as Nathan grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. They were both sitting under the stars on the beach. It was still a hot as summer hadn't passed them. **_

_**"Hales I wanted you to know that you are my soulmate and the love of my life" Nathan said as he starred into Haleys eyes.**_

_**"Nate you are my whole world...you are more then my world, cause without you I couldn't live...I know we will both be together forevere and ever" Hales said to Nathan. **_

_**"And ever" Nathan said back before kissing her on the lips, the both pulled away and Haley lay in Nathan's arms as they both started into the sky.**_

_**BACK TO PRESENT**_

I soon reliased that I had been crying. I quickly wiped the tears away and put Hales photo back in the box and got dressed. I had to move on with my life...Hales probably already had...but I still wondered had she been thinking about me to?

**Brooke**

"So Ally, Nick you ready?" I asked them. They both looked at each other and turned to me and nodded.

"Yeah this should be fun" Ally said smiling. Nick, Ally and Ian got out the car and we all headed to the door. I noticed that Peyton and Rachel were both already here, but Ashley's car wasn't. I had just hopped she wasn't up to something. Lucas opened the door and we all headed inside.

**Ally**

Lucas opened the door and we all looked inside. I stood near to Nick, I wasn't sceard of them, just sceard of what it was going to be like and if they were going to like me.. I watched Lucas greet his mom and dad, they seemed like a sweet family. Brooke hugged Keith and I thought of my dad...what was he doing now..I thought to myself.

"Everybody this is Ally and Nick" Lucas said as I saw everybody stare at us.

"Hi" Nick and I said almost at the same time. I smiled my best smile, hopping to charm them by that.

"I am Peyton...Brooke best friend..."Peyton said as she walked up to me.

"Hey what about me" Rachel said joking as she pushed Peyton. They laughted and I laughted along with them.

"I am Rachel" Rachel said to us.

"You know our names...but I love the name Rachel" I said smiling at her. Rachel looked at Peyton and stuck out her tounge. We all laughted.

"Thanks...you got a pretty name also" Rachel said.

"And you got a cool name to" Peyton said looking at Nick. He smiled.

"Lets stop talking about names now" Brooke said as she stood between Rachel and Peyton.

"These two are my knuckle heads" Brooke said as she put her arms around them both.  
Nick and I smiled at them but we were cut off when Lucas walked up to us with Keith and Karen.

"This is my mom and dad" Lucas said. Karen gave us each a hug.

"It's nice to meet you" Keith said as he hugged me and shock Nick's hand.

They all seemed pretty cool, actually great, this really was a great family.

**Nick**

"Eggnog is ready" a guy shouted from the lounge.

"Oh come on guys...what are we waiting for" Brooke laughted as she ran with everybody to the living room.  
"What you think?" I whipsted to Ally.

"Great and you?" Ally whipsted back smiling.

"This is going to be a great Christmas" I said as she smiled back at me as we enterd the living room.

"This is my hero...Mouth" Rachel said to us.

"Mouth?" I asked confused.

"Oh..no not really we nicknamed him Mouth in high school" Lucas said laughted.

"You must be Ally and Nick...It's nice to have you join us" Mouth said as he smiled at us.

"And this is my husbend Jake" Peyton said as she smiled at Jake.

"Welcome guys" Jake said as he smiled and hugged Ally and of cause shock my hand.

"What's going on here?" A girl said as she walked into the lounge with Ian, twin boys and another litte girl

"Lily this is Ally and Nick" Lucas said as he walked up to her.

"Guys this is my little sister Lily" Lucas said as he hugged her.   
"Our twins Lee and Micheal" Mouth added

"And our daughter Isabelle" Jake added.

"So aren't we going to drink now?" Brooke asked smiling slighly.

"Yes..just hold on" Lucas said as he pulled her towards his and whipsted soemthing into her ear and she laughted.

"Here Ally...Nick" Karen said as she handed us a glass.

"Don't worry no broze in there" Keith said as we all laughted.

"Here is to us" Jake is as we all put our glass together.

This place was getting better by the minute.

**Nathan**

I got dressed and headed to Karen's Caf'e. I walked in and looked around for Jenny, but I couldn't find her.  
"Jenny...Jenny...Jenny" I shouted looking all aver the Caf'e. I walked into the backroom and found her sitting on the floor looking at something. The floor was coved in things and the box next her looked as if it had fallen over.

"Jenny?" I asked confused. She looked up at me and I saw tears running down her face. I looked at her sadly and tryed to look at what she was looking at.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I sat down next to her. She handed me the book and I starred at it. There was pictures of us when we were in high school, the first one I noticed was when Hales and I were voted King and queen before she went off on tour. And then on the other side was a photo of Jake and Jenny, where Jake was voted best father award...just a little joke form the school. I still didn't understand why she was crying.

"Jenny why is this upseting you?" I asked her worried.

"The people you love almost more then anybody...don't love you back" Jenny said. I could understand the whole Hales thing, but what was she talking about. It only hit me about 20 sceonds later...she meant her mother Nikki.

"You are talking about your mom?" I asked her. She nodded slighing as me and I felt so bad for her.

"She phoned me abit early" Jenny said sadly.

"What did she say?" I asked her concernd

"She was so quick to be me off the phone..it was like I didn't matter" Jenny said as more tears slip down her face.

"Jenny..don't worry so much about it...you have your dad...he loves you so much and you have Peyton, she has been your mother forever now" I said as I hugged Jenny.

"I know...and that's why I feel like such a idoit cause it's not suppose to be like that..I love my dad and I love Peyton..but it just feels like something missing" Jenny said.

"I know how that feels...Hales was my life...she still is and I feel like I have lost her now...and this time forever...I am sceead I am going to start to forget her" I said trying to stop the tears.

"Tell me about her?" Jenny asked me as she handed me the year book from high school.

I took it from Jenny and turned the pages, I smiled at all the pictures. The group like it always was...more pictures of the Ravens and of cause Brooke was in almost all of them...why am I not suprised? I turned the page and smiled.  
"This one" I said showing Jenny.

"Yeah" She said

"It was the day Lucas, Brooke and Peyton threw us a wedidng party..." I said smiling as I remember it

_**Flashback to Lucas's wedding party spech**_

_**Lucas: I think everybody…knows that Nathan and I got of to a pretty sketchy start. Nathan, mutual hatred sound about right?  
Nathan: Worse!  
Lucas: Yeah. You see, then a funny thing happened: Haley. She showed me that you can find the good in everybody, if you just give them a chance. The benefit of the doubt. Sometimes, people disappoint you. Sometimes they surprise you. But you never really get to know them…until you listen for what's in their hearts and that's what Haley did with Nathan. That's what we should do for them. So for you sceptics out there, prepare to be surprised. So this is to my brother and my little sis in-law, and in love.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"That was cute" Jenny said as she laughted. I smiled.

"Yeah things got very tense...after we got married awhile later she went on tour" I said rembereing that

_**flashback of when she went on tour**_

_**Nathan: Now that Taylor is leaving maybe we will actaul have hot water for our own showers**_

_**Haley looks worried , she sits on the counter and hugs Nathan.**_

_**Nathan: Haley, what's wrong?**_

_**Haley: Ummmm...Michelle Branch likes my voice. She thinks I could be a singer. A real one**_

_**Nathan smiles at Haley**_

_**Haley: Chris said that she want me on tour. I'm so far ahead with classes and I'd be back in time for finals.**_

_**Nathan: So say's the great Chris**_

_**Haley: No, this isn't about him, Nathan. This is about opportunitys. I have my entire life been the reliable one, and the dependable one. **_

_**And I have always done precisely what's expected of me.**_

_**Nathan: Untill we got married.**_

_**Haley: Exactly. And then I finally did something for me. Something that I wanted. And the world didn't end. And I have that chance **_

_**again.**_

_**Nathan: If you leave me...**_

_**Haley: This is not the end for us...This is my shot to find out if I am good enough to have a life in music or if nights at Tric are all I get?**_

_**Nathan: And this has nothing to do with Chirs?"**_

_**Haley: No absoutely not**_

_**Nathan: Then why haven't you asked me to come with you?...Did you kiss him?**_

_**Haley just stares at Nathan and hugs him**_

_**Haley: Yes...I'm sorry. You have to believe me. That's not what this is about...Nathan**_

_**Nathan pushes Haley away**_

_**Nathan: Haley listen, if you want to go, you should go. But if you do...we're done.**_

_**Haley just watches Nathan leave as her eyes fill with tears.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"But she came back...I don't think she will this time" I said sadly.

"Uncle Nate...she will always be with you...I bet you that she is thinking of you at this moment to" Jenny said. I smiled sadly at her and closed the book.

"You coming?" I asked her as I held my hand out to her.

"Yeah" Jenny smiled as she took my hand and I helped her up.

"Lets go and celbreate christmas with our family" Jenny said as we both closed up and headed to Karen and Keith


	11. Is that my dad?

_**A/N: I don't know anything, I wish! **_

**Ashley**

I opened the door to my Grandmother's house and Kylie and I walked inside.

"Hey everybody" I shouted from the door.  
"What took you two so long?" Tash asked us.

"Ash over here...was stalling causes she is seared she is going to like Ally and Nick" Kylie said as she pointed to my head.

"I am not" I moaned at her.

"They are not bad" Tash said as we all three walked into the living room.

"Merry Christmas Ashley" Grandfather Keith said as I gave him a big hug. Everybody greeted Kylie and I and we sat next to Tash on the carpet as everybody talked.

"Do you know what is missing here?" Lily asked everybody

"Yeah Jenny and Nathan?" Peyton asked confused.

"Yeah that to...but christmas music" Lily added.  
"Yeah I will get a cd" I said as I jumped up.

"Ally could always sing for you" Nick piped up and said.

"What?" my mom asked confused.

"Can you sing?" Grandmother Karen asked Ally.

"Not really...Nick somehow seems to think that" Ally said as she shot a look at Nick.

I was really course to hear this.

**Ally**

I couldn't believe Nick would do this to me...I was so annoyed with him...I didn't want to embarrasses myself especially in front of Ashley.

"No really...you don't want to hear me" I said to everybody

"No really we do" Brooke said smiling at me.  
"Come on Ally...sing the song mom always use to sing to us at Christmas time" Nick said. I smiled at him...I did know that song off by heart...I thought of mom and I really missed her singing it to me.

"Okay but I am telling you it's not going be a fun sight" I said to everybody

"We will be the judy of that" Keith said smiling. I looked at Nick and closed my eyes...trying to remember everything about mom...the way she looked, the way she smelt...mostly her voice and before I knew it...the same song was coming out of my own mouth.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight**_

**Brooke **

My word, I couldn't believe what a beautiful voice Ally had, she remined me ...Hales...she also had the most beautiful I had even heard. But Ally was great also...funny how such a small girl had the voice of an Angel.

"Merry Christmas Mom" Ashley said as she sat next to me. I looked at her and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Ash...I love you" I said smiling. Lucas and Ian come to us and sat next to me. I hugged Ian.  
"You are a great boy...I am proud of the way you have helped Ally and Nick today" I smiled at him. I looked next to me and saw Lucas and Ashley hugging. We were all agreat family.

**Rachel**

"She got a beautiful voice" Mouth said to me as he grabbed my hand. I smiled at him.

"Yeah she is amazing...I love you Mouth" I said as I kissed him on the check. Mouth smiled at me and pulled me into his arms. I lay there in Mouth's arms as both of us watched Tash with Lee and Micheal, they were all laughing.

Peyton

"It's been a great christmas hasn't it?" I asked Jake while I was in his arms.

"Yeah I wish Jenny would get here thought...but I love spending time with you" Jake said as he kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Daddy" Isabelle said as she ran up to Jake and I.  
"Whats wrong princess?" Jake asked as he picked her up.

"She is moaning casue I said she can't play with their remotes" Kylie said as she walked up to us.

"Oh...no Isabelle you can't" Jake said to her as she lay down on Jake.

"Merry Christmas Kylie" I said as Kylie as next to me. She smiled at me and hugged me.

"I love you mom" Kylie said as I smiled back at her.  
"Love you two" I said as we all listened to Ally singing.

**Karen**

"She has a great voice" Lily whipsted to Kieth and I. I smiled at my husbend and daughter.

"Yeah she does" Keith said as he grabbed my hand. I smiled at him and lay in his arms.

"It's great that you guys love each other so much" Lily said to both of us. I smiled and Keith kissed me...I kissed him back.

"This is our family" Keith said as the three of us hugged and listen to Ally singing.

_**Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.**_

**Nick**

I listen to Ally singing...she should so much like mom...it was so sceary...I could image mom sitting next me. I could still remember her singing this song. She loved singing to Ally and I...and of casue Ally loved it. I have always missed her so much...I wishes she was here with me...but I am also greatful to be here with this family and of cause Ally and sometimes I wish I could be with him also...our...father!

**Ally**

As I sang that song my mind rushed to my mom and that photo I had of my mom and dad in my dairy. The one that Nick had never seen. It sometimes made me wonder if he would even know what our father looked like. I missed my mom so much...even my dad, if only I could get to meet him...what a true christmas wish come true. I also was really greatful to the Scotts for making this a great Christmas.

_**Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.**_

**Jenny**

Uncle Nate and I drove to Karen and Keith house. I keep thinking about my mom and how at least she phones and how Peyton is my mother...then my mind wonder to Uncle Nathan and how he was so sceard that he would forget Haley...at least I could still talk to my mom...there was nothing ...Uncle Nathan had to rememebr Haley. I felt so bad for him...really bad.

**Nathan**

Jenny and I walked to the door and opened it up...as we walked in I heard the song in the background...it sounded just like Haley...it was the most beautiful I had even heard...I ran to where it was coming from and looked sadly at the girl who was sing...it wasn't Hales...that when I truely relaised she would never come back to me...I had lost her for good. All I could remember was her singing to me...they way her hair looked and the way she smiled...and of casue how much she would always be in my heart...Always and Forvere!

_**Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now. **_

**Ally**

I finished the last part of the sang and tryed to stop the tears from falling. I opened my eyes...to see a man looking at me...and closed them again and then opened them to see him still there...was I dreaming or was my father standing in front of me?

**Thanks to everybody who is reading, hope you like this chapter, I promised I won't take long to post next chapter and please don't forget to reiview! Thanks again for reading!**

**Have your self a merry little christmas- not sure who sings it!**

**Samantha**


	12. Nathan comes home

**Ally**

NO WAY COULD MY DAD BE STANDING THERE! All these thoughts run thought my head the minute I saw him. I just starred at this guy and he was starring right at me...did he know something?

"Ally that was soo beautiful" Nick interupted me. I looked at him and then went stright to that guy.

"NATHAN" Brooke shouted as she run up to him. I couldn't believe it...his name was Nathan...My mind went straight to that picture. _Nathan and Hales_. I couldn't believe it...HE WAS MY FATHER!!

**Nathan**

"NATHAN" Brooke shouted as she run up to me. I smiled at her and gave her a big hug. I had really missed them all...but there was different something about that girl that who was singing.   
"How have you been?" Brooke asked.

"Good...I hear you and Lucas are still married...I am suprised" I smiled at her.

"To tell you the truth...so am I" Brooke laughted.

"How you doing little brother?" Lucas asked as we shock hands.

"Well Jenny and I have been taking care of each other" I said as I smiled at him.

"Isn't that right Jenny?" I asked.

"Sure is..." Jenny smiled.

"Merry Christmas you all" Jenny said. Jake hugged Jenny.

"It's great you home Nate" Peyton said as she hugged me.

"So Jake actually stuck around hey?" I asked him.

"Sure did...besides who else would keep my family together?" Jake asked as he had his hand around Jenny.

"Yeah dad like we need you" Kylie piped up.

"Oh that's Kylie...havn't seen her in ages" Jake said. I smiled at her and then looked at the two girls next to her.

"Is that Ash?" I asked.

"Sure is" Ashley said smiling.

"How you doing Uncle Nate?" Ashley asked as she hugged me.

"Wow you getting so big" I said smiling at her.

"And this is Tash...Mouth and mine daughter...you remember her?" Rachel asked me.

"I remember you" I smiled as I hugged Rachel. Rachel and I had never been that close but she was still a good friend...in the begging when Hales lefted she was there for me alot.

"And Mouth...look you got lucky with the lady's" I said looking at Rachel and Tash.

"Of casue you don't think this little body would get nothing do you?" Mouth joked with me. I laughted.

"Karen...Keith...wow you two look great" I smiled at them.

"You two Nate" Karen said as I hugged her. I shoke hands with Keith.

"This is Lily...she was 10 when you last saw her" Karen said. I smiled at Lily.

"Nate this is the two we told you about...their from New York City" Luke said as a young girl and guy walked up to me.

"This is Ally and Nick" Luke said. I starred at them...they was differently something about them but I smiled and shock hands with Nick.

"Nathan it's nice to meet you" Ally said. I starred into this girls eyes...she was starring back.

"Mom" A little boy said pulling me out of my trance.

"What's wrong Ian?" Brooke asked.

"I am hungry" Ian moaned.

"Okay don't worry food is almost ready" Karen said.

"I want you to meet somebody Ian" Luke said as Luke tapped me on the shoulder.

"Ian this is your uncle Nate...this is our son" Luke said. I smiled at Ian...he reminded me so much of Lucas.

"You the one who is big into basketball?" Ian asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Cool...I love basketball I am on the team...do you mind getting me some points?" Ian asked.

"I would love to" I smiled.

"SUPPER" Keith shouted from the dinning room.

"Come" I said as I put my hand on Ian shoulder and we walked into the dinning room.

**Jenny**

"Hi I am Jenny..." I said as I walked up to Ally and Nick.

"Hi" Ally smiled.

"How you doing?" Nick asked me. I smiled at him.

"Good...you two are very different then I imaged" I said to the both of them.

"Different good or bad?" Ally asked me.

"Oh sorry defantaly good" I said smiling. Ally and Nick just smiled at me.

"Come we better eat supper" I said as I grabbed Ally hand and pulled her with me...Ally of cause grabbed Nick's hand.

So we all sat at the table, it was Keith as the head on the table with Karen, Lily, Ashley, Lucas, Brooke, Ian, Nathan, Rachel, Mouth,Lee, Micheal, Tash, Kylie, Jake, Jenny, Peyton, Ally and Nick who was next to Keith on the other side. Isabelle was on Jake lap.

**Brooke**

"So Nate how are your parents?" Karen asked Nate.

"My mom is good...I still think her taking my dad back was the wrong thing to do..." Nate said.

"Why has Dan gone back to his old ways?" I asked.

"No...it's just she was happy when she was free from him...but it's her life...so what can I do?" Nathan shurgged.

"True..." I said smiling. I looked at Nick and Ally, just to make sure they were okay...but Ally was stirring at Nathan. I wonder what was going on there.

"Karen this food is decilioirs" I said smiling at her.

"Yeah mom...well done" Luke smiled at her.

"While thanks but Lily helped" Karen said smiling at Lily.

"So you all still coming to our house for lunch tomrrow?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah...but don't forget I want christmas cake" Rachel joked with them.

"Don't worry Brooke and I went to buy christmas cake this morning just for you Rach" Lucas joked.

"She probabbly wont even eat it" Peyton said as she spat a joking looking at Rachel.   
"I wil" Rachel said as she stuck out her tounge.

"You would think they were younger than you Ian" Nathan said as he speok to Ian.

"I know...my friends already ask me how old my parents are" Ian said

"IAN?" I asked shocked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Ian laughted. The whole table starting laughting and myself and Luke went red.

"They don't ask you do they?" Rachel asked the twins.

"No" Lee said

"Yeah they do...rememeber Ross?" Micheal asked Lee

"Oh yeah after our last party" Lee said as he remembeerd.

"He He...see we aren't the only ones" I starting laughing at Rachel.  
"Whatever" Rachel said joking as she quickly eat her food. The whole table burst into laughed.

**Nick**

"Ally you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am fine" Ally said as she didn't even look at me...she kept looking at that Nathen guy...I just hopped she didn't like him.

"Thanks so much for dinner Mrs Scott" I said to Mrs Scott.

"It's Karen...and it's my pleasure" Karen smiled.

"Have you had enought?" Karen asked.

"Yeah thanks...I havn't eaten that much for along time" I said.

"Why?... can't you eat alot where you stay?" Peyton asked.

"It's not that...if you saw the way they made it...I don't think you would eat it either" I laughed.

"Oh it like the food at school?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah...so you can image?" I said.

"So what grade are you and Ally in?" Nathan asked

"10th grade" Ally said.

Oh...thats a great year..." Nathan said laughing.

"Yeah expect then we go back to the orgahane and they teach us like little kids" I said.

"That must be terrible...how long you been in there?" Karen asked.

"6 months...since the accident 6 months ago..."I said.

"6 mothns ago?" Nathan asked.

"We willl tell you later" Ian whisper to him.

"Oh" Nathan said.

**Jenny**

"So Karen you need some help?" I asked her as Karen got up from the table.

"No Jenny...I think you do enought for me" Karen said smiling at her.

"I don't mind...really" Jenny said as she stood up.

"No don't Jenny, we will get it" Peyton said as she stood up and walked up to Rachel and Brooke.

"Come girls" Peyton said. The three of them got up and helped Karen in the kitchen.

"So who is up for a game of..." Keith started thinking of a game.

"I never" Rachel said as she walked back into the dinning room to get more plates.

"Oh my word...I haven't played that game since...the cabin" Nathan said remebering.

"Oh with Brooking herself?" Rachel asked as she looked at Brooke.

"RACHEL" Brooke hit her with her elbow. Lucas, Nathan and Mouth burting into laughed.

"Whats' with Brookeing herslef?" Ashley asked confused.

"Nothing Ash...just a little joke when we were younger" Lucas said trying to hide his laughed.

"Right dad...but you do know that I never still goes around...we play it at party's" Ash said as Lily, Kylie and Tash agreed.

**With the girls in the kitchen**

**Rachel**

"I can't believe you said that in front of everybody?" Brooked said to me.

"Come on...it was such a long time ago" I said as Peyton and I starting laughing.

"What's this about" Karen asked.

"Just after the shooting when we went to the cabin...I caught Brooke.." I started at Brooke

"Rachel" Brooke said again.

"I caught Brooke...Brooking herself" I said in between laughered to Karen. Peyton and I couldn't stop laughing...Brooke just stood there going red.

"Karen don't believe them" Brooke said to Karen

"Brookeing herself?" Karen asked confused ignoring Brooke.

"You know...something she done when she couldn't find Lucas" Peyton said. Karen looked at us and looked shocked.

"BROOKE?" Karen asked shocked.

"I am sorry Karen...Lucas just wrote me this really hot letter and he was...out" Brooke said still going red. Karen burst into laughed.

"Fine I am going to go and join Lucas" Brooke said as she folder her arms and walked out.

"Just don't Brooke yourself" Karen shouted out as Brooke lefted. Rachel, Peyton and Karen burst into more laughted as Brooke run out to her husbend.

**Nathan**

"So you guys want to play cheerads?" Keith asked.

"What's that?" Ally asked

"You get a word and you have to act it out witout talking and till a person gets the anwser" Keith explaied it.

"Okay I am in" Ash, Kylie and Tash said together

"Sure why not" Ally said smiling.

"Okay I am first" Ashley shouted.

"Mom, Pey...Rach" Luke shouted.

"Don't... they are having to much fun at my expensive" Brooke moaned.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You lovely wife told your mom about Brooking myself" Brooke moaned still a litle red. Mouth and Lucas laughed.

"It's no funny.." Brooke said.

"Of cause it is" Rachel said as the three of them joined us in the lounge.

"Okay you guys I need Tash, Lily and Kylie for this" Ashley said as she pulled them up, they went into a corner and spoek and then walked in front of everbody.

"Okay...ready?" Ashley asked them. The other three nodded and all stood in a line.

"Go Ravens" They all three mouthed as they did jumps and cheers.

"Cheerleades" Keith shouted.

"Yeah Grandpa Keith" Ashley shouted.

"So why did you need four of you to do that?" Brooke asked.

"While Aunt Rachel, Aunt Peyton and you and Aunt Bevin" Ashley said.

"But there was actual 5 good friends cheerleading" Brooke said.

"Your forgot Aunt Ha.." Brooke was about to say and then looked at me. I thought of Hales. Brooke was right she was a cheerleader and she would of been my wife. I looked at Brooke and got up.

"Sorry guys just exusee me" I said as I walked outside.

"Oppps...I am sorry.." Brooke said.

"Don't worry I will cheak on him" Lucas said as she was about to get up.

"No let me" Brooke said as she stood up.

"You can carry on playing" she said and then walked outside.

**Ally**

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked Lucas.

"Right down there...first door to the lefted" Lucas said as he smiled at me.

"Thanks" I said smiing back. I went to the bathroom and on the way back I heard Brooke and Nathan talking. I put my ear closer to the door, trying to hear what they were saying.

**Brooke**

"Nate" I whisper as I walked outside.

"Sorry Brooke...I just thought I could handle this...all these mermiores...but after all these years I still miss her just as much" Nate said. I looked up at him..I felt so bad for him. I thought by now he would be over Hales...but it was clear he wasn't.

"You know I still miss her too...I keep thinking she is going to come and tell me about your and her problems...just like she used to...I really miss that" I said smiling slighily at Nate.

"I was thinking about that cabin time...that where I asked her to marry me the 2nd time" Nate said as he remembere that.

"It feels like many many years ago" I said.

"Brooke it was many many years ago" Nate said sadly.

"Yeah I know but it seems way longer you know" I said.

"I just wish I knew where she was...if I knew she was happy at least I could get on with my life" Nate said.

"Nate I am sure she is happy you just have to believe that" I said.

"If only..." Nate started. I cut him off.

"Don't start with if only...you will live with that for the rest of your life" I said.

"Brooke how do I move on?" Nate asked me. I pulled him in for a hug.

"You just got to remember the goods times and I suppose someday it will be like just a mermoire" I said

"It's already been 16 years Brooke." Nate said

"I know but it can only get better from here" I said.

"Thanks Brooke..you are a good friend...and a wonderful person...Jenny was telling me how it was your idea with the twins...this is been a great christmas for them...I am sure of it" Nate said.

"Thanks Nate" I said smiling at him.

"Come lets go in" I said as I started walking inside.

**Ally**

I had this strange feeling that Nathan Scott was my father...They kept talking about Haley...how could he have had a Haley also...it had to be my mom. I quickly went back to the lounge when I heard Brooke coming.

**Nathan**

"I will be in a mintue" I said to Brooke

"You want me to stay with you? Brooke asked

"Nah don't worry" I said smiling.

"See you inside" Brooke said as she winked at me and went inside

I watched Brooke join Lucas on the couch. It was Ally turn...she walked up and done her stunt...she was a elephant for something but she was really good at it. There was something about her. She remined me so much of Hales...even her singing was like her...or maybe it was just I missed Hales so much that I wished she was like Hales

"It's an Elephant" Keith shouted..

"Daddy you can't get all the answers" Lily monaed at Keith.

"Why I am good at it...don't be jealous of me" Keith played with Lily.

"Okay fine Keith you turn" Jake said.

"Oh akay how about this one?" Keith asked as he started his act.

"I know what one..it's big foot" Karen shouted out.

"Yay...my baby got it" Keith said as he kissed Karen.

"How are we suppose to know big foot?" Brooke asked him

"We watched it last night" Karen said laughing.

"Hey no fair...that like giving Karen the answer" Peyton shouted out.

"Or maybe he just whipser it into her ear" Rachel said.

"I would never do such a thing" Keith said as he put his hands on his hips.

"Yes you would" Karen said laughing at him.

"When?" Keith asked shocked.

"What about when we were playing with Lily?" Karen asked.

"Oh my word..that's why you two always win" Lily said as she laughted.

"My parents are cheats" she laughted again.

"And what you going to do about it?" Keith asked.

"This" Lily shouted as she knocked her father on her mother and she climbed on Keith back.

"Yay...lets get them" Rachel shouted as her, Brooke and Peyton got in on the action.

I laughted as I watched this from the window that was in the living room. I really had missed them all and it was really good being back. I looked at Ally and she was looking at me from the window. I smiled and she smiled back at me...there defantaly something about her...I just couldn't put my fingers on it.

_**Hey everybody...hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, I love hearing what you have to say! Thanks to everybody who has reviewed, it means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Love Sam**_


	13. Christmas

_A/__N__: I don't own anything!_

**Ally**

_Dear Dairy_

_Oh my word I have to tell you something. I think I found my DAD! I can't __believe__ it dairy. He's Lucas brother...he looks just like him...when I got home from Christmas eve dinner and ran __straight__ for my __dairy__ and looked at the picture and there he was. His name is even Nathan and that's my dad...dairy...if it is true this is the christmas wish I have always hopped for...but could he be my dad...or is it just me wishing for it __soooo__ badly. How will I found out dairy...wait I have an idea...be right back_

_Okay I am back dairy I __snuck__ down to the lounge to see if there were any photo __albums__ but there isn't. I can't ask in front of Nick, if he finds out dairy he will freak...I have to found way. Anyway I just missed Brooke and Lucas as I crept out they walked into the lounge...__luckily__ they didn't catch me._

_Anyway besides that dairy this christmas eve was great...the __Scott's__ and their family and friends are the best...I can't __believe__ I might be a SCOTT!_

_Merry Christmas_

_I will let you know dairy!_

_LoVe AlLy_

I lay in bed that night...I couldn't sleep. I kept wondering if Nathan was my father...could there be another guy that looked like him named Nathan...I just wish I could tell Nick...but he would totally freak out! I have to get hold of Paige as soon as I can!

**Nick**

_Yo__ dude_

_So Christmas eve was good. They a bunch of wacky people I have to admit, but they all cool and really nice, they accepted Ally and I part of the family, which I totally accept. Ally was acting a little __weird__ after Nathan showed up...don't know if it's a girl thing but it kind of freaks me out...I hope she __doesn't__ like him...be kind of __weird_

_Anyway Merry __Christmas__...it's now 3:00 am._

_Cheers_

_Nick_

I closed my dairy and put it back in my bag. I looked at Ian who was fast sleep in the bed next to me. I lay down and drifted into a deep sleep.

**Ashley**

_Dear Dairy_

_So we came back about ah hour ago. It was really nice having the whole family together again. I finally got to see uncle Nathan...he is really cool, I want to talk about Haley with him, but after that whole thing that happend and Uncle Nate walked out I am not sure it's a good idea. It seems he really misses her. I feel bad for him. So Ryan phone me today to say hello. I was so exicted._

_Okay so I will finally admit Ally and Nick arent that bad...she seems pretty cool. Still not going to let anybody know that I like her, I will be more friendly with her. So like I was saying it sems everybody had a lot of fun tonight...I had a lot of fun to._

_Anyway I got to go...getting so exicted I know mom and dad bought me that laptop I was hopping for._

_Merry Christmas_

_Lots of love_

_Ash_

I put my dairy away and got into bed. I noticed Ally was still awake.

"You okay?" I asked Ally. She turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah..." Ally smiled at me.

"Sorry for my family behave...they all act a little nutie at times" I laughted.

"You family is really great...you lucky" Ally said.

"Yeah I guess I am..." I said as I thought about it.

"Merry Christmas Ally" I said

"Merry Christmas Ashley...Good night" Ally said.

"Night" I said back as I lay down and thought of what Ally had said.

**Brooke**

'"Night Ian" I shouted from the kitched as Ian went up to bed.  
"So you think Ally, Nick, Ash and Ian enjoyed themsevles?" Lucas asked me.

"It looked like it...but Ally was really enjoying Nate" I laughted.

"I am sure Nate would love that" Lucas laughted.

"While I suppose Ally has never had a father so maybe she looks up to him or something" I said thinking about Ally.

"So what did you and Nate talk about outside?" Lucas asked me.

"Haley" I said still in my own thoughts.

"Wow...it's been so long and yet Haley is still in our hearts" Lucas said. I walked over to Lucas who was on the couch and sat on his lap.

"You still miss her a lot...huh?" I asked him. Lucas nodded. I could tell he was upset.

"I just hope she is happy" Lucas said.

"Me to" I said and lay on his chest.

"Oh Man" I shouted as I jumped up.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"I forgot to wrap Ally and Nick presents...stay here, I will get them and then we can wrap them together" I smiled at him as I ran upstairs to fetch them.

**Lucas**

Haley came to my mind. Christmas time we always used to have the best. We use to see each other early in the morning and have a big hug..just being happy that we had each other this christmas. I never stopped thinking of Haley. She was always on my mind...Even know I couldn't see her everyday I just wanted to know that she was happy.

"So husbend...ready to wrap?" Brooke asked me as she came down stairs with a few bags in her hand.

"What did you but the whole country christmas presents?" I teased Brooke.

Funny...beside this is what Ally and Nick need...it's like cloths...and other stuff" Brooke said smiling.

"Brooke what did you buy them?" I asked her worried.

"Just a little...cellphone" Brooke said smiling.

"You bought them a cellphone?" I asked shocked.

"I at least hope it was to share?" I asked again. Brooke just looked at me and smiled.

"Let me guess one each?" I asked her.

"While what if Ally would like a purple one..I don't think Nick would like a purple one" Brooke said with a straight face.

"You are unreal you know that?" I said but couldn't help but laugh.

"While that's what they tell me" Brooke said smiling. I stood up and kissed Brooke on the head then helped her wrap the millions of presents she bought for Ally and Nick.

**Peyton**

"So today was intesting" I said as I lay next to Jake on our bed.

"Yeah but what do you think Ally and Nick must of thought of us" Jake asked. I smiled.

"I guess they are glad they only visting" I laughted as Jake laughted also.

"But Brooke and Lucas did a good thing" Jake said.

"Yeah..." I said as I smiled at him and kissed him.

"So you would rather do that?" Jake asked me.

"Always" I said smiling as Jake and I pulled the covers over us.

**Kylie**

"So what do you think of Ally and Nick?" I asked Jenny. Jenny and I were sitting in the lounge watching "I will be home for Christmas" Jenny and I watch that movie every Christmas eve. It was like a must..but seeing Jenny was leaving for college in 6 months I made sure we defantaly did it this christmas.

"They seem really sweet" Jenny said as she pulled her eyes away from the tv to answer me.

"Yeah I like them to" I said as I counite to watch the movie.

"Wow I watch that movie every year and I never get sick of it" Jenny said as she got off the couch. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's already four...no way am I going to be able to sleep now and still wake up in time for breakest" I said.

"I know I was also thinking that...so why don't we make Mom, dad and Isabelle breakfest...it's will help mom out" Jenny asked me.

"Yeah that's awsome" I smiled as Jenny and I walk into the kitchin. She was a great big sister...I loved her...just never told her that, i would never live it down.

**CHRISTMAS MORNING**

**Brooke**

"GET UP" I shouted from the lounge.  
"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said as he walked into the lounge. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"Merry Christmas husbend" I smiled at me.

"Merry Christmas Wife" Lucas joked as he kissed me.

"Morning mom...dad" Ian smiled as he walked into the lounge. I walked over to Ian and kissed him on the check.

"It's Christmas day...that gives moms premsion to kiss their sons" I smiled at Ian.

"As long as it's not in front of my friends" Ian said as he spoek just like Lucas had when he was younger.

"It's sceary how much you are like you dad" I said as I walked from Ian to Lucas...they both smiled at me.

"So where are my famouse presents?" Ashley joked as she ran into the lounge.

"ASH" I said shocked.

"I am just kidding" Ash smiled.

"Merry Christmas" Ashley said as she hugged me and then her dad.

"Where is Ally and NIck?" I asked. Ashley just shuggred.

"She wasn't in the bed when I woke up" Ash said. I looked into the air as I thought where they could be.

"Ally...Nick" Brooke called as she walked upstairs. She found Nick and Ally sitting in Ian's room.

"There you two are...what you waiting for?... we have presenst to open? I asked confused.

"That's the thing...we don't have any for you" Nick said as they both looked sad.

"You don't have to worry about that" I said as I walked to the bed and sat down next to them.

"It does to us" Ally said as she looked at her feet.

"We didn't bring you here so you can give us presents...we bought you have so that we could give you two something" I said.

"But you have already been so good to us" Ally said as she looked at me.

"While I am about to be nicier...come on" I said as I pulled Ally's hand and Ally and Nick got off the bed.

"I love Christmas day" I shouted happly. Nick, Ally and I came downstairs.

"There you three are" Ian said as he sat in between all the presents.

"I want to open already" he complanied.

"Sorry Ian" Ally said sadly.

"Oh come on...no sad face's on christmas" I said as I smiled.

"So who is first?" Ashley asked as they all sat down and got ready to open their presenst.

**Ashley**

"Okay there are four main presents lefted" My mom said as she stood up.

"And we would like to let you know these presenst...it each of your main one's..it was picked with speical cae from Brooke...your mother" my dad said as he frist looked at Ally and Nick then Ian and I.

"So tell us already" Ian moaned.

"Calm down" my mom laughted.

"First..I would like to say this year has been great...Ash..Ian we are very proud of both of you...you both did really while this year and it's means alot that your dad and I could trust you...then Ally and Nick...we are glad to have you this Christmas" my mom said as she said her speach. All of us smiled and my dad handed the four of us our main presnets. I ripped the paper off...hopping with everyhthing it was what I asked for this year...I really wanted a new laptop, my one was starting to break. I pulled the paper off to see my green and white...laptop sitting on my lap. Wow I had the greasted parents EVER!

"Thanks" I shreaked as I ran up to my mom and dad and gave them a huge hug.

**Ally**

Brooke's speach was really sweet...she is a great person, how did I get so lucky to be givin Christmas with her. I couldn't believe all the presents they gave Nick and I. I got cloths and make-up and cd..dvds..you name it we got it. Lucas handed me the main presenst and I opened...I nearly died when I saw it...A CELLPHONE!

"Brooke...Lucas you shouldn't have" I said nearly in tears.

"We wanted to to...and it is a contact...you get a certain amount every months...besides now you can call Pagie and tell her you are having fun...you are having fun aren't you?" Brooke suddenly asked worried.

"Yeah the best time" I smiled and walked over to Brooke. I hugged her, I didn't want to let go...this woman was the greatest ever!

"You okay?" Brooke asked me.

"Yeah...just overwhealed...I thought this was going to be a horrible Christmas...but this is just what I needed" I said as I hugged Brooke again.

"I am glad" Brooke smiled as she hugged Nick after me...he was just as happy as I was.

**Karen**

"Christmas breakfest is severed" I said as I put a plate in front of Keith, Lily and Nathan. After Nathan came last night...he didn't have anywhere to say so we invited him to stay with us...Lucas and Brooke were to full.

"This smells good" Nathan smiled at me.

"Thanks...it's made with my speical ingredant" I joked with him.

"What?" Nathan asked. Keith and Lily put their heads together and said.

"LOVE". We all laughted.

"So you going to stay with us for awhile?" Keith asked Nathan.

"I don't want to bother you" Nathan replied.

"You not a bother...it's nice having you here...I have heard so much about you...it will be nice getting to know you" Lily said as she smiled. Nathan hadn't been around much when Lily was growing up.

"While as long a s you are sure...I will stay for a while" Nathan said as he smiled.

"Good...now lets eat" Karen said as she took her seat.

**Keith**

"Merry Christmas" I said as I snuck behide Karen while she was washing up.

"Merry Christmas" Karen smiled. I pulled her into a kiss.

"So I got this speically for you" I said as I handed Karen a box.

"What's this?" Karen asked shocked as she took the box.

"While a Christmas present duh" I laughted as Karen hit me.

"I was just joking" I said still smiling. Karen undone the bow and ripped the paper off. She opened the boxs to see a beautiful gold neckless.

"It's a locket" I said.

"It's beautiful Keith" Karen said as she took it out.

"It has a picture of Lily and Lucas on the one side and our wedding photo on the other" I said as Karen looked at it.

"This is beautiful Keith...thank you" Karen said as she kissed me.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I put the locket on for...then turned her to face me again and pulled her in for a longer kiss this time.

**Lily**

"So I know this is none of my business...but why did you only come back now?" I asked Nathan. Nathan and I were sitting in the lounge waiting for my mom and dad to come back in to open the presents.

"While I am wasn't ready...I grew up in Tree Hill...just like you and I got sick of it" Nathan said as he laughted.

"Yeah I know what you mean...it's so small here...I want to see New York...havn't been there yet" I said.

"It's really nice there...you must go sometime...maybe next time I go you can come with me" Nathan said as he smiled.

"Really...that would be awsome" I said smiling.

"So ready for presnets?" Keith asked.

"Yeah totally" I smiled.

"I put the presenst for you guys under your tree" Nathan smiled as my mom and dad sat down and we all enjoy opening our presents.

**Mouth**

"So Micheal and Lee are loving all the presents we bought them..." I said as I sat next to Rachel on the couch.

"While Brooke and I went shopping together for all the boys presenst...I bought Lee and Micheal the same as Brooke bought Ian...they love Play station...so they will be off our case now" Rachel said.

"Mom dad..thanks so much for the new stero...it's play music like no other" Tash smiled as she raced back to her room.

"Tell me again why you bought her a stero that's play the music that loud" I complained.

"Maybe you should rememebr when you were young" Rachel laughed at me.

"I am still young" I shouted as Rachel walked out the room.

**Rachel**

I laughted at Mouth as he said he is still young. He wished...I suppose we all do.

"Breakfest" I shouited. But only Mouth walked in.

'I think they are still in a daze about the gifts they got" Mouth joked.

"No worries...that leaves us together" I said as I kissed Mouth.

"Oh yeah we don't mind" Mouth said as he kissed me back and we enjoyed making out in the kitchein. I suppose sometimes you just never to old to MAKE OUT!

**Peyton**

"Wow what happen here?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh mom you weren't suppose to get up till 8" Kylie siad as she foroze when I walked into the kitchen.

"We were making breafest for dad, you and Belle...but it was suppose to be a suprise" Jenny said.

"What time have you girls been up since?" I asked them.

"Oh we never slept" Kylie answerd.

"I can see that...you look tired" I said.

"No problem I will jump into a shower before breakfest" Kylie aswered me.

"Okay...while I will go to bed...wake up in an hour then" I said as I smiled.

"Thanks girls" I said and then walked out.

"Hey Belle" I smiled at her as I picked her up and bought her back to bed with Jake and I.

"So the girls are making us breasfest" I said as I put Belle on the bed.

"Wow...it must be snowing..." Jake joked. I hit him and the climed back into bed.

"So what can we do for an hour?" I asked Jake.

"I could think of something" Jake said smiling.

**Jake**

"We have Belle here" Peyton said as she looked shocked.

"I was kidding" I said as I sat up and Belle sat on my lap.

"So what time are we going to Lucas?" I asked Peyton.

"Its for lunch" Peyton said as she smiled at Belle.  
"Merry Christmas" I said as I pulled Peyton into my arms.

"Merry Christmas" Peyton said as I kissed her and she kissed me back.

**Jenny**

"So mom thinks we are mad" I said to Kylie as she sat on the counter.

"But what's new" Kylie joked.

"So it's going to be hard when you leave for college" Kylie said out of the blue.

"But I will be back for thanksgiving and Christmas and how do you know anyway" I asked confused.

"Yeah I know but what about the rest of the time...I am so used to comeing to your room to ask for adive and come on Jenny, I know you have wanted to go to college away from here for awhile" Kylie said alittle sad.

"You can still do that...just phone me" I said.

"I know...it's just gone so fast" Kylie said thinking back on the years together.

"Don't worry about it Kylie...you will always be my younger sister...no my favouite younger sister" I said smiling. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
"You are a great sister" Kylie said. I smiled and then something caught my eye.

"You to" I said and then picked up a whole lot of flour and droped it on Klyie head.

"Oh my word...you didn't just do that" Kylie laughted as she grabbed some flour and started throwing it at me.

**Kylie**

"DON'T YOU DARE" Jenny shouted as I took an egg and tried to smach it on her head.

"Come now don't me a chicken" I laughted as I chased Jenny around. She garbbed a egg also and before we knew it...we where throwing flour and eggs at each other.

"WOAH..." My dad said as he walked in. Jenny and I stopped dead in our tracks as we heard our dad and looked around...the kitchen was full of egg and flour...as were we!

"What's going on here?" My dad asked.

"Sorry...just celbrating" both Jenny and I said laughing.

"Okay just clean it up...and kids have fun" my dad laughed as he walked out. I smiled at Jenny and we both carryed on making breafest.

**Hey everybody...**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it isn't a major chapter, just a cute little christmas family chapter! Anyway next chapter up soon! Thanks for the reviews, please conuite to review. It means alot to me!**

**Love Sam**


End file.
